Sex and love and guns light a cigarette
by Dracula-Smile
Summary: Draw est une adolescente solitaire, renfermée qui n'a qu'une seule envie oublier toute sa vie complètement déboussolée en buvant à outrance. Elle ne s'attendait pas a faire la rencontre d'un homme qui allait bouleverser son univers pour une fraction de seconde mais qui laisserait sa trace a jamais sur elle. Un homme, sombre, mystérieux et dangereux, Le Patron.
1. Chapter 1

**Eh bien ! Me revoilà ****enfin ****avec une fanfiction dans un registre que je n'avais pas encore exploité : SLG ! (*fangirldemathieu* vvoouiiiiii =3 !)**

**Alors ici je vous livre la première partie d'une courte histoire de deux chapitres (ou trois selon mon inspiration et mon temps).**

**ATTENTION / !\ : Cette fic n'est pas classée Rated M pour rien moins de 16 ans s'abstenir ! cette fic traite de sujet comme le sexe (cru), l'alcool et la violence.**

**Sur ce Bonne lecture les geeks ! )**

Il était devenu tellement facile de mentir sur son âge. Une fausse carte d'identité, un maquillage à outrance, une tenue aguicheuse, des regards langoureux ou une assurance faussée entrainée par l'adrénaline. Dans ce pub anglais perdu dans les ruelles de Paris, la clientèle était aussi naïve et innocente qu'une bande de collégiens de 13 ans, si cela se trouve, quelques-unes des personnes présentes avaient réellement cet âge-là.

Draw posa un autre regard las aux consommateurs qui l'entouraient, avant de reporter une fois de plus son attention sur son verre de Jack Daniels et avala cul-sec le breuvage ambré avant de grimacer, elle ne se ferait jamais au gout pensa-t-elle, voilà le troisième verre qu'elle s'envoyait en moins d'une demi heure et la pièce commençait a peine à tanguer, pourquoi fallait-il qu'elle soit la seule adolescente de 17 ans à tenir aussi bien l'alcool dans toute cette putain de ville !

Elle voulait juste oublier…Voilà bien trois heures qu'elle était accoudée à ce bar miteux, noyée dans ses pensées. Ce qu'elle pouvait détester cette journée, son putain d'anniversaire, son connard d'ex et ses soit disant amis qui la bombardaient de messages depuis le matin même, à vrai dire elle ne les considérait même pas comme des amis, Draw était le genre d'adolescente casanière et renfermée, qui préférait être seule qu'entourée d'hypocrites.

Elle fit tournoyer le verre vide entre ses doigts fins, avant de jeter un coup d'œil au barmaid qui essuyait les derniers verres sorties du lave-vaisselle.

Elle ferma les yeux un instant, prise de vertige -l'alcool sûrement- avant de reporter son attention sur l'homme aux cheveux poivre et sel derrière le comptoir.

« Sers-moi en un autre mec, steuple ! »

« Désolé ma jolie mais non, t'as l'air déjà bien éméchée. »

« Arrête avec tes conneries Mathieu et ressers moi un putain de verre ! »

« Oh calme toi petite! Normalement je ne devrais même pas te servir d'alcool ! T'as quoi, 13 piges ? »

Fumier. Elle approchait des 18 ans plus qu'autre chose.

Elle soupira avant de reprendre la parole :

« Écoute vieux, je vais bientôt avoir… »

« Sers la mec je me porte garant de la gamine ! »

Surprise, elle tourna rapidement la tête, pour mettre un visage sur la voix grave et éraillée qui venait de prendre la parole. Quelle fût sa surprise lorsqu'elle prit conscience que la voix, ou plutôt l'homme à qui appartenait celle-ci, ne se trouvait qu'à quelques centimètres du tabouret où elle était assise.

Concentrée jusque-là sur le buste de celui-ci, son torse recouvert de noir -comme le reste de son corps d'ailleurs- étant à la hauteur de ses yeux, elle porta son regard sur le visage de l'homme en question. Il devait approcher la trentaine, ses iris étaient dissimulées derrière des lunettes de soleil aux verres charbonneux, et sa bouche était recourbée en un rictus carnassier qui ne présageait que des ennuis.

Elle capta un mouvement sur sa droite qui lui permit de sortir de l'emprise que cet homme mystérieux avait sur elle, elle était restée au moins dix bonnes secondes figée sur la virilité de ses traits ! Un nouveau verre avait été posé devant elle, elle leva les yeux vers Mathieu qui regardait d'un œil mauvais le trentenaire a l'allure dégingandée.

« Et vous, je vous sers un verre, Monsieur ? »

« Patron, mec, pas de monsieur avec moi. »

Mathieu leva les yeux au ciel avant de répondre. « Alors vous voulez consommer quelque chose, Patron? »

Le patron ne répondit pas, se contentant de porter ses longs doigts légèrement abimés vers son oreille pour y prendre la cigarette logée sur celle-ci, il porta le tabac roulé à sa bouche avant d'esquisser un geste de la tête vers le serveur, pour reporter aussitôt les yeux vers la jeune femme qui lui faisait face et qu'il n'avait pas quitté des yeux depuis son entrée dans le Bar.

« Alors, Gamine on essaye de noyer ses problèmes dans l'alcool ? Crois moi ce n'est pas le meilleur moyen… j'en connais un bien plus efficace »

Son rictus s'était transformé en un sourire nettement plus malsain.

Elle concentra son regard sur son verre et resta silencieuse.

« On t'a coupé la langue Gamine ? »

« Vous savez que je suis mineure non, vous l'avez entendu en rentrant. »

Ce n'était une question mais plutôt une affirmation. Le patron émit un rire de gorge caverneux, qui provoqua une nuée de frisson le long de l'échine de Draw. Merde ! Qu'est-ce que ce mec lui faisait !

« Et alors ! C'est ça le plus attrayant fillette ! »

Prise au dépourvu, elle resta un moment sans bouger.

« Ca et ton superbe décolleté gamine ! » reprit-il en baissant la tête comme mieux observer la poitrine en question.

Draw se leva brusquement en brandissant sa main pour frapper l'homme -le connard- qui se permettait ouvertement de la reluquer, mais il arrêta la main de la jeune fille en plein vol avant de la tordre avec force et de tirer la jeune fille contre lui.

Draw glapit sous la douleur en essayant de se dégager, ce qui ne fit qu'amplifier le tiraillement de ses articulations. Le Patron se pencha vers l'oreille de la jeune femme, caressant son lobe de son souffle à la senteur mentholée.

« Ecoute moi bien gamine, personne ne porte la main sur le patron, surtout pas une fillette dans ton genre. Crois-moi je dis ça pour ton bien beauté tu n'aimerais pas ce qui pourrait arriver à ta si jolie petite gueule, t'as compris gamine ? »

Le souffle de Draw se bloqua dans sa gorge, et elle répondit en secouant frénétiquement la tête de haut en bas sous la peur viscérale qui lui emprisonnait les entrailles, mais le nœud logé a la lisière de son bassin ne semblait pas être influencé que par la peur... Putain elle avait toujours été attirée par les mecs sombres et dangereux, ce qui ne lui avait apporté que des situations de merde, dans sa courte vie d'adolescente déboussolée.

Malgré son affirmation, le patron ne desserra pas sa poigne sur les frêles doigts de l'adolescente, il se contenta de sourire avant de poser sa main libre jusque-là posée sur l'extrémité de sa cigarette sous le débardeur à l'effigie d'un groupe de Black Metal moulant que portait sa victime. Epousant les courbes de la jeune fille avec sa main calleuse, il remonta ses doigts joueurs contre l'épine dorsale diaphane de la jeune femme. Draw ne put empêcher son corps -ce putain de traitre- de réagir sous le contact inattendu et doux de son geôlier.

« Mec, si tu ne veux pas que j'appelle les flics, tu ferais mieux d'enlever les mains du dos de la jeune fille et de disparaître de mon établissement rapidement. »

Mathieu tenait à sa main un portable comme pour appuyer ses propos.

Le patron rigola à gorge déployée avant de lever ses mains en l'air en reculant d'un pas.

« Calmes-toi mec, je m'amusais seulement. »

« Sors ! »

Le patron prit son briquet dans sa poche, alluma sa clope tout en marchant à reculons vers la sortie, tout en ne quittant pas sa nouvelle proie des yeux.

« On en a pas fini tous les deux, bébé, reste sur tes gardes, j'oublie jamais un visage avant de l'avoir baisé ! » dit-il en passant la porte.

« Ca va gamine ? »

Draw sursauta à la voix de Mathieu qui résonnait comme en écho dans son crâne. Elle était bourrée, troublée et elle crevait de chaud sous ses vêtements noirs.

« Ouais, ouais… »

Elle récupéra son sac rapidement sur le tabouret à côté d'elle, déposa un billet froissé sur le comptoir et quitta l'établissement en courant, sans lever les yeux, de peur de recroiser le sourire malsain et les lunettes de soleil opaques.

OoOo


	2. Chapter 2

_Le plaisir._

_Rien que le plaisir, la chaleur et les mains abîmées se promenant sur son corps. Elle agrippa les draps, en cambrant son corps à l' extrême pour sentir son torse contre ses seins nu._

_« Je t'en prie… »_

_**Un rire. L'obscurité .Une odeur de cigarette, puis la douleur.**_

Draw se réveilla en sursaut, les jambes emmêlées dans sa couverture humidifiée par sa transpiration. Toujours le même rêve, toujours cet homme, toujours cet étrange désir teinté de noirceur et de souffrance…

L'adolescente passa une main lasse dans ses cheveux en soupirant avant de pousser d'un geste brusque les draps qui l'attachait encore à ses songes emplis de luxure et de violence.

La froideur du carrelage calma un peu la chaleur qui s'était éprise de son corps alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers la grande baie-vitrée, qui exposait Paris sous ses lumières factices, d'une aura blanchâtre et maladive contrastant avec le sombre voile qu'était le ciel. Elle posa son front contre la vitre gelée essayant de remettre ses idées en place, alors qu'elle sentait son désir palpiter entre ses cuisses opalines. Sa fièvre persistante créait des nuages de buées contre le plexiglas, lui rappelant la fumée odorante d'une cigarette lui étant soufflée au visage.

Elle n'arrivait pas à l'oublier._lui_ et ses lunettes aux verres opaques, _lui_ et son accoutrement aussi noir que ses menaces…

_« On en a pas fini tout les deux, bébé, reste sur tes gardes, j'oublie jamais un visage avant de l'avoir baisé !__ »_

Cette unique tirade, créait à elle seul un cercle vicieux d'angoisse et de désirs malsains qui empêchait Draw de dormir correctement depuis plus d'un mois, elle avait évité le pub comme la peste, et courait à perdre haleine au lieu de flâner comme elle le faisait à l'accoutumé lorsqu'elle rentrait chez elle en début de soirée. La peur s'incrustait en elle comme un homme à la dérive, la rendant paranoïaque et craintive, chaque bruit suspect l'alarmait, faisait palpiter son cœur à une vitesse folle…

Elle avait envie de se foutre des baffes…Seigneur..elle en était pleinement consciente- Ce qui rendait la chose encore plus chiante et dérisoire à accepter- une infime partie d'elle-même crevait de le revoir, de ressentir cette odeur toute particulière du tabac froid alors même qu'il lui soufflait des mots obscène à l'oreille, ses mains chaudes et calleuse dérivant le long de son dos en une caresse intime et légère si loin de son comportement brutale et farouche et sa voix grave, éraillée par l'alcool et le tabac, qui lui faisait perdre ses moyens.

_« On en a pas fini tout les deux, bébé, reste sur tes gardes, j'oublie jamais un visage avant de l'avoir baisé ! »_

Argh ! Qu'est ce que Draw aurait donné pour sortir cette phrase de sa tête ! Elle tourna son regard vers l'horloge, 3H00 du Matin.

« Génial.. » persifla-elle. Elle devait se lever à 6h 00 ce lundi pour pouvoir prendre le bus au lieu du métro, plus sécurisé à son goût.

Elle ferma les yeux, cogna une nouvelle fois son front contre la glace et inspira un grand coup.

_Oublie-le._

Dans 3h elle devait être debout et pas dans le coltard.

_Oublie-le._

Ce mec est **dangereux**, putain !

_Oublie-le._

Juste va dormir Draw . T'en a besoin ! !

En ruminant elle regagna son lit et enfouie sa tête sous son oreiller, en priant n'importe quelle force supérieure de lui accorder le droit de dormir en paix.

OooO

« Je croyais que tu avais arrêté… »

« Ta gueule, Louis »

Draw porta une fois de plus la cigarette à sa bouche, gardant la fumée le plus longtemps possible entre ses lèvres jusqu'à ce que le léger tournis que provoquaient la nicotine et le manque d'oxygène la fasse chavirer. Pendant ce lapse de temps elle ferma les yeux, oubliant le monde hostile qu'était le lycée.

« Tu sais pourquoi Clara te fais la gueule ? »

Draw ne répondit pas à la question, à vrai dire elle savait très bien pourquoi Clar' ne lui parlait plus, elle n'avait jamais accepté la vérité, et malheureusement pour elle, Draw était un peu trop honnête.

« Tu es différente dernièrement… » Dit Louis en se raclant la gorge.

« Hum.. »

« C'est à cause de… »

Avant que le nom soit cité, le principal concerné fit son entrée sur le parking avenant à l'établissement scolaire, le bras autour des épaules d'une autre blondasse aux traits impossible à définir sous la couche de maquillage qui le recouvrait entièrement. Il regarda autour de lui et finit par croiser le regard de Draw.

« Et merde… »

Le jeune Homme esquissa un sourire avant de reporter son attention sur la blonde peroxydée à son bras, il esquissa un pas dans la direction de Draw en glissant un mot a l'oreille de sa partenaire qui fit une moue boudeuse en le voyant s'éloigner d'elle, pour marcher vers une autre fille.

« Putain il manquait plus que Lui » murmura Louis, en passant sa main dans ses boucles brunes.

Draw repositionna son sac sur son épaule et tourna les talons sans même jeter un autre regard à Louis, vu la situation elle doutait fort, qu'il lui en veuille.

« Hey ! Darling ! Tu n'embrasses pas ton ex ! »

Elle jura entre ses dents avant de se retourner vers la voix qui l'avait interpellée.

« Oh, salut Cameron…Au revoir Cameron » dit elle en roulant des yeux.

Elle se détourna, de nouveau prête à partir, mais une main puissante vint s'accrocher à son bras.

« Oh , du calme poupée je veux juste te parler ! »

« Moi je n'ai plus rien à te dire ! Lâche-moi Cameron ! » Dit-elle en lui faisant lâcher son bras.

Cameron jeta un regard dédaigneux à la jeune fille qui venait de le repousser , il essaya de la toucher de nouveau, mais elle l'esquiva en reculant de quelques pas, accentuant la colère et la honte qui rongeait le jeune homme. Elle osait -cette sale garce- l'humilier devant tout le monde !

« Bah Alors Draw on a plus envie de se faire troncher par son « grand amour » ? Pourtant tu gueulais encore mon nom il y a quelques jours, non ? »

« Putain dégage Cameron ! Fous-moi la paix ! »

Draw sentit ses forces l'abandonner...Elle en avait marre la tête lui tournait, c'était trop, tellement trop pour sa sensibilité exacerbée. En sentant sa respiration s'accélérer, son sang battre ses tempes hardiment et sa respiration se hacher petit à petit alors que des sueurs froides commençaient à serpenter le long de son dos, elle bouscula le garçon qu'elle avait aimé –et malheureusement, celui qu'elle aimait toujours- et partit en courant en direction du portail, loin des murs et des gens qui l'oppressaient. Elle entendit Louis crier son nom au loin… Elle ne se retourna pas, continuant à courir sous les rires des personnes qu'elle avait pris pour des alliés et les cris du seul garçon qui l'avait vraiment aimé mais qu'elle n'avait jamais considérée autrement que comme un ami.

Et ainsi, elle disparu dans la foule, la circulation, et la fumée grisâtre de Paris, retenant ses larmes, une fois de plus…

_Elle ne devait pas craquer, jamais…_


	3. Chapter 3

**ATTENTION LE RATED M PRENDS TOUT SON SENS ICI…(Violence…)**

_Et ainsi, elle disparue dans la foule, la circulation et la fumée grisâtre de Paris, retenant ses larmes, une fois de plus…_

_Elle ne devait pas craquer, jamais…_

Elle avait couru plus d'une heure, sans but ni destination, juste poussée par son instinct de fuir le plus loin possible tout ce qui avait dirigé sa vie jusqu'à présent et l'avait entraînée droit dans le mur.

A bout de souffle, Draw se cala contre le mur le plus proche pour reprendre son souffle.

_Qu'avait-elle fait pour mériter cela ?_

Glissant contre la paroi gelée par le temps grisâtre et humide de l'automne parisien, elle vint caler sa tête entre ses genoux pour faire passer la nausée qui s'était éprise d'elle après sa course.

Prenant de grandes inspirations, les doigts emmêlés dans sa chevelure folle et la tête toujours baissée elle sentit ses forces la quitter et ses yeux s'inonder de larmes sous le poids qui écrasait son cœur.

Qu'est-ce qu'elle avait pu être conne ! Elle avait bafoué toutes ses règles les unes après les autres pour les beaux yeux d'un pauvre branleur, il lui avait volé son cœur et elle lui avait offert sa virginité. QUELLE PUTAIN DE CONNERIE.

Les larmes coulaient le longs de ses joues, se posant sur ses lèvres enflées à force d'avoir été mordillées, accentuant la piqûre douloureuse sur sa chaire à vif et noyant le goût âpre du sang dans l'eau salée. Elle renforça la prise sur ses cheveux, en couinant pour évacuer toute sa frustration et sa colère.

_« Alors fillette, on à des problèmes ? » ricana_-_**la **_**voix.**

Draw releva brusquement la tête, brouillant sa vision, elle n'avait même pas regardé où elle avait atterrit, une ruelle, une putain de ruelle ! Pouvait-elle tomber encore plus dans le cliché de l'adolescente désespérée ?

Sombre et étroite, la ruelle ne laissait entrer que peu de lumière dans son écrin de brique et de tuyauterie.

Elle était seule, seule avec le seul homme pour qui elle avait prit des mesures extrêmes pour échapper à ses griffes acérées…

_Et cette putain d'envie absurde de le revoir qu'elle essayait coûte que coûte d'anéantir ! Sans grand succès malheureusement._

« Je t'ai posé une question fillette et crois moi tu ferais mieux d'y répondre… »

Têtue, Draw baissa de nouveau les yeux, enfonçant ses ongles dans la chaire de ses paumes.

« Putain Gamine, il fallait vraiment que tu me cherches hein… »

Draw sentit une forte prise au niveau de ses bras avant que son corps soit projeté violemment contre le mur. L'impact lui coupa le souffle, lui arrachant un couinement étouffé, crier lui étant impossible sous la douleur fulgurante dont ses membres étaient victime.

Le patron lui enserra la gorge durement avant de rapprocher son visage à quelques centimètres de l'adolescente. Draw pouvait percevoir son reflet pitoyable dans les verres opaques des lunettes que son bourreau ne retirait jamais.

« Alors…Tu es prêtes à répondre maintenant, hein ?»

« Je…je…ne peux plus..res-respirer.. »

Il renforça sa prise en la plaquant plus durement contre la surface noircie par la pollution de la ville, meurtrissant le bassin de la jeune fille à l'aide de ses hanches.

« Putain gamine…je ne suis pas le genre de mec qui garde patience, tu vas répondre oui ou merde… ?» souffla-t-il à son oreille.

_Elle ne pouvait pas… _La tête lui tournait et des taches sombre commençaient a recouvrir sa vue, la plongeant dans un amalgames d'obscurité et de couleurs vives_._Dans un dernier élan et l'espoir de sauver sa vie, elle força son cortex cérébral à réagir, obligeant ses bras à faire pression sur le torse du criminel.

« Je vous en supplie.. » souffla t-elle alors que ses bras approchaient doucement mais sûrement de leur cible.

« Tu n'as qu'une chose à faire gamine…réponds, je déteste attendre et surtout supplier, par contre j'aime que tu le fasses, alors va si bébé continue tu m'excites encore plus ainsi» ricana-t-il, la pression sur le coup de Draw toujours aussi importante.

Touchant enfin le torse du patron, elle donna une impulsion à son corps amplifiant l'étranglement et poussa de toute ses forces, dans un dernier recourt.

Le trentenaire tomba à la renverse en jurant.

« Putain, salle garce… »

Et ce fut la goutte d'eau qui fit déborder le vase…

Draw hurla. Un cri d'agonie pure. Laissant enfin la haine qu'elle avait gardé en elle toutes ces putains d'années. Elle se jeta sur le patron frappant de toute ses forces, déversant sa fureur sur le seul être qui avait réussit à la faire craquer...

A franchir la limite qu'elle redoutait tant.

Suffocante, elle continua à vomir sa colère, les injures courant de sa bouche à une vitesse fulgurante, ainsi que les coups qu'elle ne retenait plus.

« Gamine..je t'avais prévenu » persifla le patron, la fureur perçant dans sa voix.

Mais Draw n'en avait cure, elle était enfin libre, libre d'exploser, de frapper, de hurler...De vivre comme elle l'avait toujours voulu, sans contrainte et sans règles. Prête à défier de son poids plume n'importe quel mécréant.

Elle n'en avait plus rien à foutre.

Mais c'était sans compter le fait qu'elle restait toujours la jeune fille frêle qu'elle avait toujours été.

Le patron encercla le corps de la jeune furie entre ses jambes avant de la retourner brusquement contre le trottoir ou il était tombé et de lui emprisonner les mains au dessus de son corps.

Draw hurla en se débattant.

« Ta gueule putain ! » lui hurla t-il au visage avant de lui tirer les cheveux le plus fort possible.

« Ferme ta putain de gueule ! »

Draw continuant de hurler, il porta sa main à la bouche de sa prisonnière.

Elle lui mordit la main violemment.

« On a du mordant ma parole fillette » ricana-t-il « Mais tu es plus proche du chaton mouillé que de la tigresse que tu veux être ! »

Putain de sale con lunatique.

Elle essaya de le mordre une nouvelle fois, priant pour qu'il lâche enfin prise.

Mais au lieu de s'énerver comme elle l'avait espéré, le rire rauque raisonna encore plus fort dans la ruelle isolée.

« AAh chaton ! Tu ne te rends pas compte que tu fais fausse route… »

Quoi ?

Comme pour souligner ses propos il plaqua durement son bassin contre le ventre de l'adolescente.

Elle poussa un glapissement en sentant une bosse contre son bassin.

« Qu'est-ce que je disais… »

Il desserra l'emprise qu'il maintenait encore sur les cheveux de Draw, avant d'essuyer le filet de sang qui lui coulait au coin des lèvres après s'être pris le coup de poing de la jeune fille.

Il relâcha alors la bouche de la jeune fille prête à hurler de nouveau, elle fut pourtant hypnotisée par la goutte de sang qui ruisselait sur les doigts fins et abîmés de son geôlier.

Le remarquant, un sourire carnassier vint déformer les lèvres fines et bien dessinées de son agresseur.

Il dirigea alors les doigts ensanglantés vers la bouche carmine de l'adolescente, glissant ceux-ci sur la lèvre inférieur de cette dernière…

« Ouvre Chaton… »

Et elle obéit.

Il les introduisit doucement caressant la langue chaude et rappeuse avec délicatesse.

Comment faisait-il pour passer d'un extrême à l'autre en un claquement de doigt ?

« Suce chérie » lui murmura-il.

Elle hésita… dans quoi était-elle en train de se fourrer…

Le sourire du patron s'accentua encore, et il reprit sa douce caresse sur la langue imprimée de son sang, accentuant le désir qui commençait à poindre entre les cuisses de Draw.

Que lui faisait-il à la fin...ce putain de connard avait été au point de la tuer…mais c'était plus fort qu'elle, elle n'arrivait pas...C'était trop dur…

Elle ferma les yeux, s'abandonnant à la caresse enivrante. Et referma les lèvres sur la pulpe des doigts du meurtrier avant de commencer à suçoter doucement.

« C'est ça gamine laisse toi aller… » Lui susurra-t-il doucement.

Il pencha alors la tête contre la nuque opaline qu'il avait serré fortement, déposant un baiser aussi léger qu'une plume sur la carotide palpitante de l'adolescente. Il s'y attarda longuement gravant dans la peau fine de Draw la marque brûlante de ses dents, créant son propre chemin vers le paradis infernal du désir.

Draw arrêta de sucer, submergée par les sensations qui l'habitaient alors. Elle poussa un long gémissent de plénitude quand les lèvres du patron atteignirent son décolleté et que sa main relâchée du carcan humide qu'avait été sa bouche se faufila sous son débardeur, jusqu'à atteindre la poitrine généreuse.

Elle était en feu. Elle glissa ses paumes le long de la chemine en satin avant d'emprisonner la mâchoire virile entre ses doigts. Elle essaya de percevoir le regard de l'homme qui lui faisait face, mais elle ne distingua que son image- complètement abandonnée au plaisir- dans l'opacité de ses lunettes.

Elle laissa sa main glisser vers la nuque du patron, obligeant celui-ci à quitter l'écrin qu'était son coup. Et dans un élan de désir qu'elle n'arrivait plus à contenir écrasa hardiment ses lèvres contre la bouche crispée de son ravisseur…

**A SUIVRE…**

**Et voila un nouveau chapitre je voulais vous remercier pour vos gentils commentaires…et oui je sais pour les fautes d'orthographes.. je suis une grosse flemmarde..j'aurais bien besoin d'une béta )**

**Merci encore, et à bientôt !**


	4. Chapter 4

_**RATED M : CE CHAPITRE CONTIENT VIOLENCE ET LANGAGE CRU ! Bonne lecture :D on se retrouve en bas !**_

_Elle laissa sa main glisser vers la nuque du patron, obligeant celui-ci à quitter l'écrin qu'était son coup._

_Et dans un élan de désir qu'elle n'arrivait plus à contenir écrasa hardiment ses lèvres contre la bouche crispée de son ravisseur…_

Elle n'avait jamais ressenti cela…non jamais.

C'était au-dessus de n'importe quelle sensation, et aussi brûlant qu'un feu. Elle aurait pu passer des heures entières à caresser les lèvres serrées, les découvrir de sa langue ou encore les mordre à pleine dents.

C'était si nouveau pour elle…Bien loin de la légère étincelle que Cameron lui avait apporté et ce frémissement indistinct de l'adrénaline qui vous retourne le cœur une fraction de seconde. Le patron, lui, avait allumé le brasier, en touchant ses lèvres, elle s'était rendue compte de l'erreur qu'elle avait commise.

_Elle avait__** craquée.**_

Elle s'était laissé avoir par la douceur de ses lèvres malgré l'obstination de celui-ci à les garder crispées , la douce odeur entêtante du tabac froid qu'elle aspirait du bout des lèvres en reprenant son souffle mêlée à la fragrance musquée de son eau de Cologne. Ses problèmes étaient si loin, il lui faisait toucher du bout des doigts _l'extase_…

« Gamine, je n'embrasse pas, jamais compris ?» lui dit-il en la plaquant douloureusement sur le béton ou elle était encore allongée.

Ébahie, elle sentit ses joues se teinter de rouge…et merde !

Elle hocha la tête pour lui faire comprendre qu'elle avait bien compris.

**Putain, elle avait tout gâchée !**

Le patron se releva doucement, la surplombant bientôt de toute sa hauteur.

Et dans une impression de déjà vu pour Draw, il porta sa main à l'arrière de son oreille pour attraper le tabac roulé.

Portant la cigarette à sa bouche, il replaça ses lunettes sur le bout de son nez. Mince ! Avec tout ça elle n'avait même pas réalisé qu'elle aurait pu voir ses yeux.

« Suis moi, chaton, je t'emmène dans un endroit…plus intime » lui dit il, un sourire taquin recourbant la ligne parfaite qu'était ses lèvres, avant de se détourner sans même lui proposer son aide.

Elle s'attendait à quoi ? À ce qu'il se comporte en Gentleman ?

Le corps endolorit par les traitements qu'elle venait de subir, elle se releva péniblement serrant la mâchoire pour éviter à tout gémissement de douleur de s'échapper de ses lèvres.

« Pourquoi devrais-je te suivre ? Tu viens d'essayer de me tuer ! »

_Putain, elle ne pouvait pas se la fermer trente seconde ?_

Elle aimait trop le chercher, lui faire atteindre ses limites. Il lui faisait perdre tous ses moyens, et elle ne pouvait rien faire pour combattre cela, l'emprise qu'il avait sur elle était bien trop intense, bien trop destructrice…

Il se stoppa net.

« Tu en veux encore Gamine ? » grogna t-il, tout trace de bonne humeur ayant disparu en une fraction de seconde.

Cette fois, elle se tut.

N'ayant aucune réponse, le patron se remit à marcher devant elle.

« Tu pourrais au moins me dire ou tu m'emmène ? » souffla-t-elle.

Elle l'entendit rire.

« Oh Chaton si je te le disais tu partirais en courant ! »

Merde ! Elle le sentait pas du tout ce coup là.

Néanmoins, la curiosité malsaine prenant le pas sur tout le reste elle continua à le suivre à travers plusieurs ruelles plus lugubres les unes que les autres.

Il finit par s'arrêter devant une porte rouillée et abîmée par le temps et l'humidité, il y frappa deux fois, de façon étrangement régulière.

Une femme vint alors les accueillir à moitié dévêtue, Draw détourna le regard prestement alors que le patron affichait un rictus conquis et à l'obscénité flagrante.

« Ooooh ! Honey nous ne t'attendions plus ! » Cria-t-elle avant de se jeter dans ses bras.

« Putain, Rachel qu'est ce que tu as encore fait ? » persifla-t-il en la repoussant abruptement.

Toute joie sembla alors déserter le visage de la jolie rousse qui leur faisait face.

« Ce n'est pas moi ! C'est… »

« C'est… » S'impatienta t-il.

« C'est Tatiana, tu sais elle ne sait toujours pas remise de ses problèmes d'addiction…et » répondit-elle paniquée.

« Et merde ! »

Il poussa Rachel hors du passage, fulminant, alors que Draw n'osait pas relever les yeux de ses pieds de peur de rester focalisé sur la généreuse -ENORME- poitrine à découvert.

Du coin de l'œil, elle le vit attraper une fille- toute aussi peu vêtue que Rachel d'ailleurs- par le bras et lui chuchoter quelque chose à l 'oreille.

Vu l'expression de la jeune femme et le doigt qu'elle pointait vers un coin de la pièce tapis dans l'ombre, la prise sur son bras ne devait pas être des plus douce et il lui avait sûrement demandé où était la dite Tatiana.

Il la relâcha aussi vite qu'il l'avait attrapé avant de se diriger vers l'endroit qu'elle lui avait indiqué.

Draw se planta au milieu de la pièce éclairée par des néons qui déposaient un voile pourpre sur l'établissement aux murs sombres, elle remarqua alors la décoration des plus explicites, les nombreuses femmes à moitiés nue ou encore les plusieurs porte ou il était écrit «PRIVATE» en majuscule sur chacune d'entre elle.

Merde il ne l'avait quand même pas amenée...

« PUTAIN, tu m'avais promis que tu ne recommencerais plus!»

Le cri qui suivit cette tirade lui fit reporter le regard sur l'homme de tous ses malheurs.

Une grande blonde se tenait la joue des deux mains, les larmes coulants sur son visage alors qu'elle n'osait en aucun cas regarder son interlocuteur en face.

« Je fais de mon mieux » sanglota-t-elle, l'accent slave malgré ses trémolos toujours aussi prononcé dans sa voix suave.

« Ce n'est pas une excuse putain ! »

Il reporta une nouvelle fois la main sur la joue de la jeune russe, alors qu'elle couinait en se couvrant le visage.

« Je suis tellement désolé, pardonne moi, je t'en supplie.. »

« JE NE VEUX PAS DE TES PUTAINS D'EXCUSES TATIANA, JE N'EN AI STRICTEMENT RIEN A FOUTRE BORDEL DE MERDE, ON NE ME MENT PAS TU LE SAIS POURTANT NON ? »

Draw, ne savait pas quoi faire…intervenir, et risquer de se faire frapper à la place de la jeune femme ou ne rien dire et s'éclipser discrètement…Dans les deux cas c'était une mauvaise idée...

De toute façon il finirait toujours par **la retrouver**…

Néanmoins elle n'eut pas besoin de choisir, il relâcha la blonde avant de lui ordonner de rejoindre sa loge. Il s'affala alors sur le sofa ou Tatiana s'était assise plus tôt, avant d'écarter les bras.

La plupart des filles présente dans la pièce accoururent alors pour se précipiter à ses côtés ou à ses genoux, le couvrant de caresses plus intimes les unes que les autres ou en pourléchant leurs lèvres pulpeuse couleurs sanguine avant de l'embrasser un peu partout.

Draw détourna les yeux, elle sentit un poids s'écraser sur son cœur, un trouble dérangeant s'emparer de ses membres et la colère se précipiter à toute vitesse en plusieurs courants électriques sous sa peau, courant dans ses veines, jusqu'à son système nerveux mis à vif.

_Ce n'était tout de même pas… ?_

Elle se blâma. Putain en moins d'une heure ce mec avait essayé de la tuer, de la baiser sur un putain de trottoir, avait frappé une fille et maintenant fricotait avec une dizaine de gonzesses qui puaient le sexe à plein nez, et tout ça devant ses yeux.

Elle était barge, ça y est, il n'y avait plus aucun doute la dessus !

_Jalouse, elle était jalouse même EXTREMEMENT JALOUSE, __**possessive**__._

Elle entendit plusieurs gémissements lascifs- aussi bien féminins que masculins- venir du canapé mais elle s'obligea à poser les yeux partout ailleurs et finit par tomber sur un escalier tout au fond de la pièce.

Elle s'y dirigea en hâte, le grimpant à toute vitesse, retenant le cri de rage qui menaçait de sortir de sa bouche. Elle n'avait aucune raison d'être jalouse. Il ne lui avait rien promis…

Arrivant à l'étage elle découvrit un long couloir, aux murs toujours aussi sombres ornés de diffèrent posters sur lesquels étaient représentés des femmes en position suggestive en toute, toute petites tenues…

Elle longea celui-ci à la recherche d'une pièce où elle pourrait être sûre de ne tomber sur aucune bimbo à poil avec un putain de vibro dans le cul….

Draw fini par tomber sur une porte vierge avec aucun message subliminal gravé dessus, elle tenta alors sa chance en tournant la poignée le plus doucement possible en espérant ne trouver aucun couple- ou une orgie ?- dans une position digne du Kama sutra !

Heureusement pour elle, la salle était vide. Elle fut étonnée de découvrir une pièce à l'opposé du reste de l'établissement, la pièce n'était en aucun cas chargée de milles et un objets appartenant au registre de la pornographie ou autre, juste une chambre aux murs pourpres et à la lumière tamisée qui donnait une allure romantique à celle-ci.

Elle s'approcha du lit, la brillance du tissu l'interpellant…Putain du satin ! Ces draps devaient coûter une fortune !

Ne résistant pas à l'appel doux et soyeux de celui-ci, elle s'affala de tout son long, poussant un gémissement de bonheur, la douceur des draps apaisait son corps endolorit. Elle ferma les yeux.

Elle était tellement fatiguée et éreintée par cette journée tordue, qu'elle en oublia l'endroit où elle se trouvait, réalisant bien trop tard, alors que Morphée l'entraînait déjà vers l'abysse des rêves.

Que le lit sur lequel elle était allongée, sentait **le ****tabac froid**** et les ****épices**** musquées.**

_**A suivre….**_

_**Et me revoilà ! Bon alors cette fois je me suis relue (ma béta n'est pas dispo pour le moment xD) donc j'espère qu'il y a moins de fautes =D !**_

_**Merci encore pour vos commentaire !**_

_**Bisous !**_

_**PS : je pense que tout le monde a compris ce qui va arriver dans le prochain chapitre mouahaha =)**_


	5. Chapter 5

**/!**_**\ Attention ce chapitre contient un lemon **__**détaillé**__** qui peut être cru à certains moments (c'est le patron aussi xDDD) donc âme sensible s'abstenir.**_

_Elle était tellement fatiguée et éreintée par cette journée tordue, qu'elle en oublia l'endroit ou elle se trouvait, réalisant bien trop tard, alors que Morphée l'entraînait déjà vers l'abysse des rêves, que le lit sur lequel elle était allongée, sentait l__**e tabac froid et les épices musquées.**_

Elle était si détendue, entourée de l'odeur la plus délicieuse qu'elle n'avait jamais senti. Soupirant de bonheur elle essaya de s'accrocher à cette parcelle de délice entre rêve et réalité perdue dans la nuance subtile d'un effluve épicé.

Malheureusement, la réalité fit brusquement surface dans la tête de Draw.

Relevant brusquement son buste, elle s'accrocha aux couvertures, les enroulant autour de son buste comme bouclier envers le monde extérieur.

« Enfin réveillée, Gamine ? »

Elle tourna vivement la tête vers l'endroit d'où provenait la voix. Le patron était affalé sur un fauteuil style Louis XV –l'un des seuls éléments du mobilier de la pièce qui n'était pas moderne- fumant une cigarette d'une main, l'autre soutenant son visage, alors qu'il l'observait.

Elle frotta ses yeux énergiquement, étalant son maquillage déjà bien effacé autour de ses yeux. Génial, voilà qu'elle ressemblait à un Panda à présent !

« Ca fait longtemps que t'es là ?» souffla telle d'une voix pâteuse.

« Assez longtemps pour t'avoir entendu parler dans ton sommeil, chaton… »

Il l'avait…_ATTENDS … QUOI ?_

« Tu as quoi ? »

Les yeux exorbités et cette fois bien éveillée, elle le regarda fixement en essayant de comprendre ce qu'il insinuait avec son sourire toujours aussi énigmatique collé au visage.

Reprenant son souffle, elle articula péniblement :

« Et…Qu'est ce que tu as entendu au juste… ? »

Elle sentit la panique s'emparer de ses membres quand il se leva gracieusement de son « trône », s'approchant d'elle tel un félin analysant sa proie.

Elle se retrouva bientôt acculée à la tête du lit, Alors qu'il était grimpé sur celui-ci, la clope au bec, en marchant à quatre pattes, jusqu'à se retrouver entre les cuisses de Draw recouvertes par les draps.

Il s'approcha de sa nuque soufflant sur l'endroit sensible qu'était la petite parcelle de peau cachée derrière son oreille.

« Et bien chaton je ne te pensais pas si…libérée… » Ricana-t-il.

_Que…quoi ?_

Prenant son courage à deux mains elle releva le menton pour lui tenir tête, sans pour autant avoir gardé son teint de porcelaine, elle était aussi rouge qu'un coquelicot.

Pour la énième fois elle contempla son reflet dans les verres charbonneux des lunettes du meurtrier…

Elle rêvait-_tellement_\- de découvrir la couleur de ses yeux…

Doucement, de peur d'être rejetée, elle porta ses mains vers la mâchoire, du seul homme qui l'avait vraiment attirée.

Glissant sur les joues rappeuse, qui n'avaient pas été rasées depuis plusieurs jours.

Elle toucha enfin la monture métallique, de la seule barrière qui l'empêchait de découvrir toute l'étendue de l'âme noire qu'il dissimulait toujours.

En retenant son souffle elle la fit glisser doucement le long de son nez.

_Il fermait les yeux._

Elle posa les lunettes sur la table de chevet, puis caressa l'arcade sourcilière de son ravisseur, d'un touché délicat, priant silencieusement qu'il la laisse apercevoir ses prunelles au moins une fois. Elle dériva sur les paupières du trentenaire avant de descendre sur ses cernes bleutées.

Elle ne l'avait jamais vu aussi calme...et si peu menaçant…presque **touchant**.

« S'il-te-plait… »

« Tu ne sais pas dans quelle merde tu es en train de te fourrer petite » grogna-t-il.

« Je pense que je suis déjà bien enlisée...A vrai dire,je patauge dedans depuis le jour où je t'ai rencontré »

Il ouvrit brusquement les paupières.

Draw se sentit _couler._

Elle n'avait jamais vu d'iris aussi bleus, d'une teinte cobalt si profondément riche, que tout disparu autour d'elle. Elle n'arrivait plus à se concentrer sur autre chose.

Ils étaient hypnotisants. Pourtant on lui avait juré que les yeux du démon étaient ocres ou rouges. Ils se trompaient… il était d'une couleur aussi pure que le ciel, aussi lumineux que l'âme qu'ils reflétaient pouvait être sombre…

« Tes yeux sont magnifique… » Dit-elle en lui caressant les lèvres.

« Oh gamine, évite moi les discours mielleux des adolescentes amourachées… »

Il la fit se rallonger brutalement, coupant, en un claquement de doigt ce moment intemporel qui serait sûrement l'unique qu'ils partageraient...Bien plus intime que **le sexe** .

Il plaqua ses mains sur le matelas, l'empêchant de bouger avant de caler sa tête dans le creux du cou de sa captive, y imposant ses lèvres, dans une ribambelle de baisés mouillés, courant de la partie secrète et sensible derrière son oreille jusqu'à sa clavicule.

Draw ferma les yeux s'abandonnant à la caresse voluptueuse que lui procurait le criminel. Elle ne pu retenir un gémissement entre ravissement et douleur quand il la mordit violemment, ses mains jusque la crispaient sur le satin vinrent se loger dans le dos du patron, tirant sa veste vainement pour qu'il comprenne son envie.

Ce qu'il fit.

Se relevant légèrement il retira sa veste, avant de défaire frénétiquement les boutons de sa chemise et de l'arracher frénétiquement.

Draw ne pu détacher les yeux de son torse. D'une musculature fine et bien dessinée, la beauté du spectacle était pourtant entravée par de nombreuses cicatrices blanchâtres qu'elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de suivre du bout des doigts.

« Putain petite ! » souffla t-il difficilement.

Alors que Draw continuait la découverte du torse mis à nu, le patron dirigea ses mains sous le t-shirt moulant de sa jeune amante, caressant son ventre plat, avant d'empoigner férocement sa poitrine.

Elle cria en sentant la torture provocatrice qu'il infligeait à ses seins. Il passa ses pouces plusieurs fois sur les tétons durcis, suite aux caresses incessantes, avant de loger l'une de ses mains dans le creux de ses reins, tâtant le dos de sa partenaire à la recherche de l'agrafe de son soutien-gorge.

D'un mouvement agile il le décrocha avec expertise.

Draw quitta un cours instant le torse abîmé- qui ne le rendait encore que plus fascinant- afin de faire passer son t-shirt au dessus de sa tête, pour replacer directement les mains dans le creux des reins du trentenaire. Il en profita pour retirer entièrement la dernière entrave qui l'empêchait alors de discerner la poitrine généreuse.

« Oh bébé, je savais que tes seins étaient parfaits… » Gémit-il.

Il attaqua la poitrine à découvert à coups de langue et de dents, faisant perdre la tête a l'adolescente soumise à sa divine torture.

Il se délecta de la chaire qu'il lui était offerte jusqu'à mettre la peau à vif et à sang, avant de faire glisser sa langue le long des flancs de Draw, jusqu'au nombril qu'il mordilla doucement et d'arracher le bouton du jean de Draw à l'aide de sa bouche pour finir par descendre la fermeture éclaire avec ses dents.

Draw ferma les yeux, se cramponnant aux hanches fines du patron, en sentant le souffle de son ravisseur si près de son mont de vénus.

Il fit glisser le pantalon jusqu'aux pieds de la jeune fille pour mieux le faire rejoindre le soutif qui traînait sur le sol et remonta ses mains doucement le long des jambes de cette dernière s'attardant sur la peau fine à l'intérieur de ses cuisses qu'il écarta délicatement avant de faire glisser son nez sur le tissu en coton humidifié.

« Hmm…fillette, je vois que je ne suis pas le seul à être excité » ricana-t-il.

Draw cramponna ses mains sur la nuque du patron arquant son corps dans une supplique silencieuse.

_Le ricanement flottait toujours dans l'air sans jamais se tarir ._

Il disparu seulement alors qu'il imposait un mouvement à son nez le long de la couture de la culotte mauve qu'il lui faisait face.

A l'aide de ses index , il fit descendre le tissu lentement dans une torture doucereuse, dévoilant petit à petit la beauté pleinement féminine de l'adolescente.

Il porta sa main à la légère toison qui surmontait le sexe délicatement rosé de la jeune fille, la tirant délicatement alors que sa langue rencontrait les plis humides de sa féminité. Draw hurla d'allégresse alors qu'il imposait à sa langue un va et viens érotique le long de ses lèvres intimes, avant de se concentrer sur son clitoris, le faisant rouler avec lenteur entre ses lèvres.

Draw se perdait dans ces sensations nouvelles, jamais au grand jamais Cameron n'avait usé de ce genre de caresses sur elle... et bon dieu, elle trouvait ça si gênant et pourtant si délicieux !

Elle hésitait entre plaquer plus durement la tête du patron entre ses cuisses ou au contraire la repousser de toutes ses forces, les sensations étant bien trop intense pour son propre bien. Néanmoins elle n'eut pas la force de la retirer d'entre ses cuisses se noyant dans l'abysse des sensations qu'il lui procurait. La tension électrique au cœur de son centre, ne faisait qu'accroître alors que les coups de langue se faisaient de plus en plus frénétiques.

« Jouis Gamine, laisse moi goutter ton ravissement » dit il d'une voix étouffée par les cuisses de Draw qui encerclaient sa mâchoire.

« Je ne peux pas.. pas encore.. je ne suis pas en.. »

Elle ne pu retenir son orgasme plus longtemps lorsqu'il mordilla son bouton de chaire à vifs, sous les caresses incessantes de sa langue . Les cri et les gémissements passionnés de l'adolescente inondèrent la chambre.

_Paroles incompréhensibles, au surnom débridé de son ravisseur._

Il lapa ses jus avec attention, prolongeant l'orgasme à son paroxysme.

« Arrête…c'est trop, je ne peux plus… »

Elle sentit de nouveau la tension quitter son corps, alors que sa vue se recouvrait de blanc.

_Seigneur, il allait la tuer_.

Il quitta son sexe dans un dernier coup de langue avant de se relever pour pouvoir de lui-même retirer son pantalon, Draw étant incapable d'esquisser le moindre mouvement.

Il tira de sa poche arrière un préservatif, qu'il fit glisser sur sa hampe de chair maintenant à découvert, et oh… Elle n'en avait jamais vu d'aussi imposante.

« Tu aimes ce que tu vois Chaton ? »

Elle n'arrivait pas à décrocher le regard du phallus engorgé.

L'adolescente,sentit le rouge lui monter aux joues, alors que ses yeux ne pouvaient s'empêcher de contempler ce que la grâce de dieu avait pu offrir à son ravisseur.

_Putain voilà qu'il la faisait rougir maintenant…_

Il porta sa main à son sexe, imposant quelques va et viens éhontés avant de se concentrer sur son gland.

« Approche Gamine »

Elle se rassit, emportant les draps avec elle pour cacher sa poitrine.

Le rire rauque du patron retentit dans la pièce silencieuse.

« Tu ne crois pas que la gène vient un peu tard, chaton ? »

_Connard._

Elle ne répondit pas se contentant d'avancer, comme il lui avait demandé, elle avait bien compris qu'il ne servait à rien de lui désobéir à présent.

« Suce. »

_Que...Quoi ?_

« Je…je n'ai …jamais… »

« Et bien il y a une première fois pour tout chaton… »

« Non je… »

**Merde.**

_Trop tard._

Il lui attrapa les cheveux violemment, l'obligeant à se perdre une fois de plus dans le lapis-lazuli de ses yeux.

« Ne me contrarie pas maintenant gamine…Tu ne voudrais pas que je devienne violent…si ? » Cracha-t-il acerbe.

**Non**_…Si ?_

Elle ne préférait pas répondre à cette question.

Draw vint poser sa main sur celle du patron qui stimulait encore son sexe dans un mouvement régulier, la repoussant délicatement, elle vint enserrer doucement le gland de ses lèvres pulpeuse, ne quittant pas des yeux le faciès du trentenaire qui avait fermé les yeux sous le carcan doux et chaud de sa bouche.

Hésitante, elle fit glisser doucement le sexe turgescent plus profondément avant d'imposer un rythme tout aussi peu assuré à ses va et viens.

Ce n'était pas si désagréable, c'était même plutôt..._plaisant_.

Le faisant coulisser doucement de sa bouche, elle glissa sa langue le long de la veine palpitante qui ornait le sexe en érection.

Le patron n'ayant toujours pas desserré son emprise sur ses cheveux, arrêta d'une main ferme le mouvement de sa langue en la repoussant sur les draps avec brusquerie.

Il attrapa les poignets de la jeune fille les portants au dessus de sa tête, en se positionnant à l'entrée de son amoureux ruisseau toujours aussi prêt pour lui et y entra avec violence.

Draw laissa tomber sa tête contre les draps, le souffle coupé. Elle ne s'était jamais senti aussi remplie, aussi comblée….

**En vie.**

A son plus grand étonnement, il lui imposa un rythme lent, la laissant s'habituer à son membre imposant.

Elle ne quittait pas son visage des yeux, observant la beauté de ses traits torturés pendant l'acte.

Se sentant sûrement observée, il plongea ses iris dans les siennes.

Bleu contre vert, une force s'imposant à une autre.

Il y eu un moment de flottement où le temps sembla être suspendu , les yeux du trentenaire, illuminés par un sentiment que Draw n'avait jamais perçu aussi bien dans son comportement que dans son regard.

Mais cela ne dura qu'un instant, une fraction de seconde avant que les yeux du Patron ne retrouve leur obscurité habituelle.

Il plaqua sans ménagement ses mains sur les bras de Draw afin de la retourner subitement

sur le ventre et de soulever son bassin d'une main en prenant appui sur l'autre grâce au matelas, les mouvements lents ayant fait place à de sauvages et brusques coups de bassin.

Draw ne pouvait s'empêcher de crier perdue entre plaisir et douleur mêlés, se cramponnant aux draps alors que les mouvements s'intensifiaient.

Il attrapa de nouveau sa longue chevelure ondulée, la torsadant autour de son poing, en la tirant avec sauvagerie contre son torse.

Draw couina de douleur retenant un cri , ce gros con violent venait de lui détruire le cuir chevelu !

Elle sentit son souffle contre son oreille, et d'une voix éraillée par la rage, le patron, lui chuchota a l'oreille :

_« N'oublie jamais gamine, je ne fais que te baiser, pas de sentiments, ne va pas t'imaginer autre chose de rose et de romantique, ça me donne juste envie de gerber »_

Elle se crispa violemment… Mais ne pu échapper à l'orgasme sous les coups butoirs qu'il imposait toujours, criant son désir comme son désespoir.

Il vint peut de temps après, avant de la laisser tomber lourdement sur le matelas et se retira pour se diriger directement vers la salle de bain attenante à la chambre, sans un autre regard pour sa personne.

Draw se recroquevilla en chien de fusils, en tournant le dos à la porte qu'il venait de franchir.

Elle se sentait sale et désemparée, _comment avait elle pu…_

Elle l'entendit quitter la salle de bain pour se diriger directement dans le couloir, toujours sans un signe ou une intention envers elle et claqua brusquement la porte.

L'adolescente sentit toutes ses forces disparaître, alors qu'elle ne pouvait plus retenir ses larmes…

_Elle avait craqué, elle ressentait quelque chose putain de merde…_

_C'était fini…il l'avait __**détruite**__._

**A suivre….**

*** cache ses yeux derrière ses mains* bon… c'est un de mes premiers lemon, un peu d'indulgence… sinon j'espère que personne ne va me frapper pour cette fin de chapitre désastreuse, je rappelle que nous sommes en présence du patron ! J'espère que personne ne s'attendait à une quelconque once d'amour en lui, hein ? xDDD**

**Bon j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plus…**

**Bisous, à la prochaine merci encore pour vos gentils commentaires !**

**PS : Non pour moi il ne pouvait pas avoir de piercings oculaires désolé ! xD**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey ! salut la populace !, pardonnez moi pour tout le temps que j'ai mis à sortir ce chapitre ! Syndrome de la page Blanche =X ! A vrai dire j'ai eu un blocage je sais la fin qui attends nos deux héros depuis le début de cette aventures... mais il me faut encore quelques chapitres pour y parvenir ! D'ailleurs je vous préviens toute suite il y aura un outtake a cette histoire…mouahaha ! je ne vous en dis pas plus ) ! Tout ça pour dire que nous, nous rapprochons a grands pas de la fin !**

**Néanmoins, ce chapitre vous en apprendra plus sur la personnalité de Draw vous comprendrez sûrement certaines chose avec ce chapitre, et peut être arriverez-vous a cerner un peu plus son personnage !**

**Sinon j'ai ouvert un compte sur Fictionpress… si ça intéresse quelqu'un vous pouvez y trouver des à présent mes créations et non plus des fanfictions, qui se rapporte plus à mon univers qu'une fic qui s'inspire déjà d'un univers comme SLG ^_^! Vous pouvez me trouver sous le surnom de ****Dracula-Smile2 *****Original n'est ce pas ?* xDDD**

**Sur ceux j'arrête de papoter ! Bonne lecture !**

_Elle avait craquée, elle ressentait quelque chose putain de merde…_

_C'était fini…il l'avait __**détruite**__._

Draw n'avait même pas essayée de fuir, elle avait gardé sa position fœtale, laissant le temps s'étendre en de longues minutes pour finir par se transformer en heure.

Que lui était il arrivé ?

Elle avait toujours été le genre de fille solitaire, ne s'attachant à personne, évitant tout contact se rapportant à l'amour avec un grand « A ».

Le sexe pour elle, n'avait jamais rimé avec amour, synonyme de plaisir peut être, mais certainement pas avec sentiments…

Elle en avait peur, des sentiments… On ne lui avait jamais appris à aimer. Sa mère s'était barrée à sa naissance et en dehors de ses heures de travail son père se soûleait à outrance avant de s'endormir étalé sur le canapé et ne lui avait jamais même jeté un regard. Sa belle mère la détestait et celle-ci n'aimait certainement pas son père, elle était là juste pour le fric, ce qui expliquait le fait qu'elle n'avait jamais essayé de le sortir de ses problèmes d'alcool, c'était la solution de facilité, le laisser se perdre dans ses divagations d'alcoolique alors qu'elle dépensait tout leur argent dans les fringues et la chirurgie. Draw s'était toujours élevée toute seule et s'était forgée ainsi.

La seule vraie preuve d'amour qu'elle n'avait jamais reçu venait de Louis, son seul ami fidèle et proche, loin de toutes les pétasses et fils de con avec lesquels elle traînait jadis. Elle regrettait amèrement à présent, de n'avoir pas pris en compte les sentiments du jeune espagnol…pourtant si évident en y réfléchissant bien.

Elle avait construit une barrière, un aveuglement factice pour éviter tout contact avec la réalité. Mais maintenant elle le comprenait…

Elle avait plongé tête la première dans cette merde, avait laissé son corps et les sensations que les doigts habiles du patron lui avaient procurés s'emparer peu à peu de son être… et fait tomber ainsi toutes ses barrières émotionnelles qu'elle avait pris pourtant grand soin d'entretenir.

En ayant toujours souffert en silence, et en enfermant toute cette douleur dans un coin au fond de sa tête, elle n'arrivait pas à contrôler toute ces maux qui influaient alors en elle.

En prenant une grande inspiration, elle se releva à la hâte à l'aide de ses coudes, s'obligeant à refaire surface du gouffre sombre dans lequel elle était en train de s'engloutir. Elle balança ses jambes hors du lit prenant de l'élan pour en sortir emplie de souvenirs érotiques encore trop récents, qui lui sautaient outrageusement et durement à la gueule.

Elle se dirigea d'un pas fébrile vers la salle de bain attenante, hésitant à ouvrir la porte.

Et ce qu'elle avait envisagé –et qu'elle redoutait- envahissait bien la pièce. _L'odeur_ toute particulière de son ravisseur, encore plus forte qu'à l'accoutumé, embaumait toute la pièce.

Elle retint son souffle en s'approchant du lavabo, s'agrippant à celui-ci pour s'empêcher de tomber, baissant la tête pour éviter de croiser son reflet, elle savait très bien ce qu'elle verrait si elle osait relever la tête.

Le même corps mais emprunt d'une âme totalement différente.

Elle ne le sentait rien qu'au battement assourdissant de son cœur. Quelque chose avait changé. Il était aussi trop lourd, loin de la coque vide qu'il avait pu être par le passé.

Elle crispa les ongles sur le marbre noir, sentant l'inévitable arriver.

Elle n'avait jamais pleuré, pas même quand sa mère était partie, ou quand son père l'avait poussée violemment pour rejeter son câlin alors qu'elle n'avait que 6 ans.

Les seules fois où elle avait lâché les vannes, c'était à cause de **lui**.

Qu'est ce qu'il lui avait fait ? Quel pouvoir exerçait-il sur elle ?

Même _la première fois _dans ce bar miteux elle avait su que ce mec allait tout emporter et libérer, comme le putain de raz de marré qu'il était. Aux frémissements et à la chaire de poule qu'il lui provoquait rien quand la regardant, à la menace aussi bien terrifiante et érotique qui au lieu de la laisser indifférente comme à son habitude ou de la faire paniquer comme toute adolescente face à un dangereux psychopathe, l'avait transportée de volupté.

Non ce n'était définitivement pas la menace qui lui avait fait perdre ses moyens, ce qui l'avait fait paniquer n'était autre que cette chaleur indomptable qui s'était éprise de son corps…

La sensation, n'avait fait qu'accroître à chaque battement de son cœur effréné quand elle s'attendait à le voir surgir d'un instant à l'autre ou quand elle tentait tant bien que mal de ne plus penser à lui.

L'avait elle seulement envisagé au fond ? N'avait elle pas tout fait au contraire pour qu'il la retrouve ?

Elle s'était voilée la face depuis le début, elle était éprise dès le moment où elle avait aperçu cette cigarette pendre au bord des lèvres fines. Dans cette ultime geste elle avait compris…

Cet homme allait tout bouleverser. Tout renverser sur son passage. Son incapacité à ressentir la moindre émotion, ses faux semblants…Juste en reflétant à lui seul sa propre personnalité qu'elle avait tout fait pour refouler.

Ce besoin de liberté, cette envie de danger, de mordre la vie à pleine dents, de tout envoyer balader pour imploser et se révéler au monde.

Etre enfin l'être qu'elle avait toujours rêvé d'être, et non plus cette automate sans âme qu'elle s'était toujours obligée à incarner, privée de l'amour parental qu'elle avait tant cherché comblant ce vide dans la drogue, le sexe et l'alcool dès ses 13 ans.

Et le seul être qui lui avait permis d'ouvrir les yeux, souffrait des mêmes symptômes qu'elle, un désespoir certain dissimulé par la solitude et le rejet de leurs sentiments.

Voilà, la réponse… Il n'était qu'un. Deux être à la même âme lacérée par la douleur.

Il ne l'accepterait jamais et elle le comprenait. Néanmoins elle n'était pas prête à abandonner cette douce chaleur libératrice qu'il lui procurait. Elle aimerait pour deux s'il le fallait.

Elle jouerait, le ferait craquer, le soumettrait comme lui l'avait soumise et lui avait permise de remonter vers la surface.

Draw rattrapa le drap qui était tombé sur le sol, recouvrant son corps du tissu, elle se mit en quête de vêtements à travers l'étage tout entier, tout en essayant d'oublier certaine choses sur lesquelles elle avait posée les yeux par mégarde.

Elle finit par le trouver dans une pièce remplie de « costumes » tous aussi affriolants les un que les autres.

Elle porta son attention sur un bustier à lacets en velours sombre et une jupe-kilt ultra courte, agrémentant sa tenue d'une paire de bas qu'elle avait trouvée sur la coiffeuse illuminée de dizaines d'ampoule, elle finit par s'asseoir et utilisa le maquillage mis à disposition des filles de la maison, elle redonna à ses yeux le ton charbonneux qu'elle aimait tant,faisant ressortir l'émeraude de ses yeux et peint ses lèvres d'un rouge carmin affriolant. Elle termina sa transformation, en utilisant le fer à lisser pour onduler sa longue chevelure noire.

Portant ses yeux au miroir, elle ne reconnu pas de suite la jeune fille dans la glace. Elle ne ressemblait plus à une adolescente introvertie mais à une femme aux mœurs sexuelles des plus outrageantes.

Elle sourit à son reflet, jamais elle n'avait été aussi proche de la vérité, de sa propre vérité.

Elle attrapa des cuissardes vertigineuses au passage dont elle avait vérifié la taille avant de rejoindre l'escalier.

Elle pu l'entrevoir avant même qu'il ne l'aperçoive. Il était affalé sur un sofa reclus dans un coin sombre du club, cigarette à la bouche, ses lunettes avaient miraculeusement disparu de son nez, mais il gardait les yeux fermés, un bras sur l'accoudoir avec à la main un verre rempli d'un liquide ambré, l'autre était posée sur les reins de Tatiana, se déhanchant sensuellement, nue, sur les cuisses du proxénète et caressant le torse mis à nue du trentenaire.

Draw ne se démonta pas, elle descendit l'escalier, avec tout l'aplomb dont elle était capable, avançant en direction de l'homme qui l'avait fait chavirer.

Elle se positionna contre le mur qui faisait face au canapé, en faisant un minimum de bruit pour attirer l'attention du trentenaire.

Elle ne fut pas déçue, Le patron ouvrit les yeux brusquement plongeant ses yeux cobalt directement dans ceux de Draw.

Il stoppa alors tout mouvement sur la cambrure de la prostituée, ses yeux s'écarquillant une demi seconde, avant de reprendre contenance et de recommencer les rotations de ses doigts sur les reins de la blonde, ne quittant pas des yeux l'adolescente en posant son verre sur la table à côté de l'accoudoir pour tirer une latte sur sa cigarette entamée.

Draw sourit imperceptiblement, elle avait pris les commandes du jeu, c'est elle qui dominait la situation, elle n'était plus l'adolescente fragile et docile, proie facile dans les yeux du meurtrier, elle était son fantasme, _la maîtresse de ses jeux malsains_.

Elle rejeta sa tête en arrière, gardant les yeux mis clos pour garder le contact avec le patron, entrouvrant les lèvres elle fit glisser ses doigts le long de sa nuque vers sa poitrine, gémissant doucement sous la caresse délicate sur sa peau échauffée. Elle continua à la faire glisser doucement jusqu'à atteindre la lisière de sa jupe.

De son côté Tatiana, ne s'était jamais sentie aussi désirée, l'homme à qui elle avait confié sa vie n'avait jamais été aussi excité par ses charmes, il ne l'avait pas encore rejeté- comme il le faisait pourtant à chaque fois – et il réagissait à ses caresses en lui procurant quelques délicates caresses ce qu'il n'avait jamais entreprit de faire ! Audacieuse, vu la tournure que prenait les événements, elle commença à lui mordiller le menton.

Malheureusement pour la pauvre Tatiana les yeux du patron n'avait dieu que pour une seule personne, et cette personne n'était pas à la portée des yeux de la belle russe, pour détruire tous ses espoirs…

Draw glissa, sa main sous sa jupe, caressant ses cuisses opalines le plus doucement possible et portant son autre main à sa bouche en y insérant ses doigts pour s'empêcher de gémir de contentement.

Le patron renforça la prise sur le dos de la femme qui le chevauchait effrontément, inconscient que cette dernière entreprenait d'obtenir ce qu'il ne lui avait jamais permis d'avoir par ses propres moyens. Il ne pouvait quitter des yeux l'Aphrodite qui avait remplacé son chaton mouillé, qu'est ce que cette fourbe tentatrice avait elle derrière la tête ?

Draw, osa, elle porta sa main au centre de sa féminité, prise dans l'instant, se laissant porter par les crépitements d'un désir refoulé qui flottait dans l'air.

Elle le tenait entièrement… Elle était prête à jouer ne serait-ce que pour conserver cette connexion toute particulière qu'elle savait pourtant éphémère.

Tatiana quand à elle avait commencé à descendre les mains bien plus bas, caressant à présent le membre entre les cuisses de son maître, euphorique, de pouvoir aller aussi loin de son propre plein gré.

Mais le patron ne réagirait pas cette fois là, ensorcelé par l'irrésistible sorcière lui faisant face, se donnant du plaisir sans le quitter des yeux.

Elle était au porte de l'orgasme, sur le fil entre la terre ferme et les cieux, mais la tentation était trop forte…

Elle stoppa tout. Se contentant de se redresser avant de se diriger vers l'escalier qu'elle avait utilisé un quart d'heure plus tôt, sans pour autant lâcher le regard bleu nuit du meurtrier.

Elle se détourna finalement, montant l'escalier dans une démarche chaloupée qu'elle ne se connaissait pas.

Un rictus prit place sur le visage angélique de la tentatrice.

_Elle avait gagné._

**A suivre…**

**Et voilà c'est tout pour aujourd'hui, un tournant vient d'être franchis… je me sens triste je sais que je suis bientôt à la fin… et je sais que se qui va arriver est inévitable ! Mais bon...c'est comme ça on ne change pas le destin de ses personnages c'est comme ça ) ! Sinon je ne sais pas pour vous mais je sens qu'une jeune femme va avoir des problèmes !**

**Je vous fais des bisous et MERCI, MERCI ENCORE POUR VOS REVIEWS C EST MA PLUS GRANDE RECOMPENSE !**

**A la prochaine !**

**Dracula-Smile.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey ! me revoilà ! Je vous remercie une fois de plus d'être aussi nombreuses/(eux ?) à me suivre ! Un remerciement tout particulier à Océane, Juliette et Selma qui sont celles qui me soutiennent le plus dans cette aventure ! Merci infiniment les filles ) ! Sur ceux je vous laisse découvrir les conséquences de la rébellion de Draw …**

**-BETA TOUJOURS EN VACANCES***

**/ ! \ ATTENTION CHAPITRE EXTREMEMENT VIOLENT VOUS ETES PREVENU !**

_Un rictus prit place sur le visage angélique de la tentatrice._

_Elle avait gagné._

oOoO

Draw expira bruyamment en arrivant à l'étage, elle avait contenu son souffle le temps de disparaître du champ de vision du patron.

_Putain, elle l'avait fait._

Elle reprit son souffle en s'appuyant sur l'une des portes qu'offrait le couloir de l'étage, se laissant glisser le long de celle-ci, en sentant l'adrénaline qui s'était emparée de son corps se dissiper peu à peu.

Elle avait pris d'énorme risques, et elle n'en prenait conscience que maintenant.

Quelles seraient les répercutions de ses actes ?

Draw se laissa choir sur le sol un petit moment, surprise que le patron ne se soit pas déjà attaqué à elle…Cela lui laissa le temps de réfléchir à ce qu'elle avait vécu en seulement quelques heures –quelques jours ?- Elle en venait à perdre la notion du temps…

Cet imbroglio de sentiments était en train de la rendre folle et lui faisait perdre le sens des priorités !

D'ailleurs où pouvait bien avoir atterrit son portable ? La dernière fois qu'elle l'avait vu, sa vie était à un fil de basculer…

Peut être que son père avait essayé de la contacter ? Quoi que, vu les rares moments d'ébriétés où celui-ci se trouvait à la maison, peut être n'avait il même pas encore remarqué son absence, sans même parler de sa belle-mère qui n'avait certainement pas essayé de la chercher !

Néanmoins, quelqu'un avait sûrement remarqué sa disparition, quelqu'un comme _Louis_…

Draw se releva doucement, rejoignant les appartements du Patron qu'elle avait quitté plus tôt, à la recherche de son pantalon où elle avait sûrement laissé le dit téléphone !

Malheureusement pour elle, ses affaires étaient introuvables, où avaient elles bien pu disparaître après que le patron les lui ai…

L'adolescente se sentit rougir violemment… Vu dans l'état où elle était au moment où ses fringues avaient disparu – ou du moins avaient été violemment arrachées de son corps- la dernière fois où elle avait été en contact avec elles, elle n'était pas prête de les retrouver – quelqu'un les avaient sûrement prise- Une des filles ? Peut être. Le patron ? Elle priait pour que se ne soit pas le cas…

Draw jura. Il manquait plus que quelqu'un appele les flics pour la retrouver…

Elle lança un regard global sur la pièce qui lui était devenue familière –ou du moins le lit- pour tomber sur un boudoir qu'elle n'avait pas remarqué au premier coup d'œil. Il était placé dans une alcôve creusée dans le mur au fond de la chambre.

Elle s'y approcha, tirant le petit tabouret de sous le meuble pour s'y asseoir.

La jeune fille désemparée porta les yeux sur son reflet dans le miroir illuminé de dizaine d'ampoules.

Qu'allait-elle faire à présent ? Enfin si elle pouvait seulement envisager un futur avec ce qu'elle avait osé faire au criminel qui la gardait prisonnière…

Enfin, la retenait-il vraiment à présent ? Il l'avait baisé après tout…Qu'était-elle maintenant pour lui ? Une conquête de plus ? Ou une autre pute à entretenir dans son bordel ? Si elle essayait de partir, est ce qu'il la laisserait faire, ou la garderait il prisonnière ? Ou avait il l'intention de la…

Draw entendit plusieurs cris dans le couloir ainsi qu'un martèlement régulier, elle n'eut même pas le temps d'esquisser un geste que le patron entra en trombe dans la chambre avant de se précipiter sur elle.

Il attrapa l'arrière de sa nuque brusquement, obligeant le haut de son corps à se courber et sa tête à percuter brutalement le meuble.

« Tu pensais vraiment pouvoir te jouer de moi comme ça hein ? » il renforça sa prise, en obligeant Draw à relever la tête pour la faire cogner encore plus fort sur le bois.

« Tu pensais vraiment pouvoir m'avoir hein ? Jouer avec moi ? Je crois que j'ai été un peu trop patient avec toi » souffla-t-il acerbe à son oreille.

Draw couina sous la douleur aïgue qui attaquait sa tête et le pincement insoutenable sur ses vertèbres.

« FERME TA PUTAIN DE GUEULE !»

Le patron la balança avec force sur le sol.

Draw entendit sa cheville se disloquer avant même que la douleur n'atteigne la foulure. Elle reteint un cri de justesse alors que le patron la surplombait de toute sa hauteur.

« Que pensais-tu faire en te comportant comme une salope, petite fille ? »

Il commença à avancer vers le corps de l'adolescente toujours étendue sur le sol. Draw essaya de se soulever à l'aide de ses bras mais rien ne vint. Elle sentit la panique s'emparer de ses membres. L'adolescente lança un regard oblique vers la porte, remarquant que celle-ci était entrebâillée elle essaya de ramper jusqu'à celle-ci mais elle fut tirée vers l'arrière avant même d'avoir esquissé un mouvement.

Le patron, la mis sur le dos, plaquant son pied sur sa cage thoracique, l'empêchant de respirer correctement.

« Ou crois tu aller comme ça ? Tu ne veux plus jouer les putains à présent ? »

Le premier coup parti, direct et violant directement dans ses côtes, coupant le souffle de Draw sous l'impact, elle essaya de se dégager, en vain.

« Tiens tu n'es plus excitée ? Tu ne te comporte plus comme une chienne ? Parce que c'est bien ce que tu voulais être ? Une chienne, n'est ce pas **Draw**. » Sa dernière phrase s'approchant plus d'une affirmation, que d'une question.

C'était la première fois qu'il l'appelait par son prénom, mais elle n'eut pas le temps de s'en formaliser qu'un autre coup de pied frappa ses côtes.

Draw sentit les larmes commencer à ruisseler le long de ses joues, alors qu'aucun son n'arrivait à franchir la barrière de ses lèvres.

Elle l'entendit ricaner.

« Tu ne veux plus que je te baise mon cœur ? Pourtant tu avais l'air totalement excitée il y 'a quelques minutes ? Alors Chérie on ne veut plus recevoir ma queue ? » Lui cria-t-il à la figure avant de l'attraper par la jambe pour la tirer jusqu'à lui.

Il s'accroupit au niveau des genoux de Draw, plaquant ses mains sur son buste pour l'empêcher de bouger.

Il se pencha, pour se retrouver nez à nez avec sa victime.

« Alors salle chienne, tu ne veux plus être ma pute personnelle » lui souffla-t-il au visage avant de lécher une larme qui glissait le long de la mâchoire de l'adolescente.

Draw planta son regard dans celui de son geôlier, lui criant du regard toute la haine qu'elle pouvait ressentir à son égard, et se força à sourire.

« Ferme ta putain gueule » laissa-t-elle échapper dans un souffle, avant de lui cracher à la figure et de lui envoyer son genou droit directement dans les parties.

Le patron hurla et relâcha sa prise sous la douleur, laissant le temps à Draw de se dégager de sous son poids pour ramper vers la porte, elle attrapa la poignée pour se soutenir, mais sa fuite s'arrêta là.

Elle sentit ses cheveux s'enrouler autour de quelques choses avant d'être projetée vers l'arrière, elle fut rattrapée par deux bras ferme, avant de se faire pousser sur le lit.

Le patron s'affala de tout son long sur le corps frêle de la jeune fille, avant d'attraper le cou de Draw à deux mains, et d'exercer une pression douloureuse et mortelle….

Draw essaya de capter le regard du meurtrier alors que ses propres mains tiraient sur les doigts du patron pour dégager sa gorge.

Mais ce qu'elle y découvrit n'avait plus rien d'humain. Le regard du Patron était aussi sombre que la mort qui l'attendait au tournant.

Dans un dernier recours, elle supplia, mais la prise se fit plus forte.

Des taches sombres commencèrent à brouiller sa vue, alors que l'oxygène se faisait de plus en plus rare dans ses poumons, elle arrêta de se débattre, acceptant le sommeil éternel qui l'accueillait déjà entre ses bras, _à quoi bon se battre quand on sait que le combat est déjà perdu ?_

Mais la pression sur sa gorge se stoppa d'un coup, alors que son ultime souffle aller être rendu.

Elle sentit les mains qui l'étranglaient encore il y a quelques secondes entourer sa taille, dans une étreinte suffocante.

Draw n'essaya même pas de se débattre, toussant dans la nuque de l'homme qui avait essayé pour la deuxième fois de la tuer.

« Putain Gamine qu'est ce que tu me fais ? »

Elle sentit les doigts du patron dériver le long de son dos dans une caresse réconfortante.

« Pourquoi me pousses-tu à bout ? J'aurai pu te tuer putain de merde ? »

Alors qu'elle reprenait peu à peu son souffle, elle sentit les doigts fins du trentenaire dériver le long de sa poitrine jusqu'à ses joues, afin d'essuyer les larmes persistantes.

Il lui releva délicatement le visage pour confronter son regard au sien.

Toujours ce même contraste, pensa-t-elle, _violence et douceur_.

Ce qu'elle perçu dans le regard du meurtrier la laissa pantoise et la cloua sur place. Une multitude de sentiments s'y succédaient, du remord à l'angoisse.

Enculé de fils de…

« Putain chaton qu'est ce que tu es en train de changer en moi ? » cracha-t-il sa voix plus rocailleuse qu'à l'accoutumé.

Elle garda le silence, son cœur et sa tête se battant à coups d'amour et de haine.

Putain de masochiste, elle arrivait encore à percevoir cette once de liberté qu'il pourrait lui offrir malgré tout ça. Elle n'était définitivement pas normale... Elle aurait du hurler, se débattre, le frapper...Le tuer mais elle n'arrivait pas à esquisser le moindre geste, paralysée par les sentiments contradictoires qui brûlaient en elle.

Les caresses sur ses joues n'avaient toujours pas cessées. Elle ferma les yeux priant pour que quelqu'un lui vienne en aide. Elle devait à tout pris s'éloigner,l'oublier, car elle en était sûre à présent, la prochaine fois… elle n'y survivrait pas…

« Laisse moi partir…je suis prête à garder le silence sur tout ça…tu as eu ce que tu as voulu, maintenant laisse moi retrouver ma vie… » lui dit-elle dans un souffle, peinant à articuler après l'attaque qu'avait subit sa gorge.

« C'est bien ça le problème petite fille…je n'y arrive pas »

Il la força à poser durement sa bouche sur la sienne. Draw lui mordit férocement la lèvre pour qu'il la laisse s'échapper, mais il renforça sa prise l'obligeant à entre ouvrir ses pétales pour y glisser sa langue.

Draw, sentit ses yeux s'humidifier alors qu'un dégoût certain pour son geôlier et sa propre personne se faisait ressentir dans son ventre, elle avait terriblement envie de vomir.

Elle avait enfin eu ce qu'elle avait toujours voulu de lui, un baiser, mais celui-ci représentait à lui seule toute la violence et l'incohérence de leur relation…

Draw le savait elle n'aurait jamais la fin heureuse avec l'homme qu'elle pensait aimer…

Parce qu'il la dégouttait et l'horrifiait autant qu'il pouvait l'attirer.

Elle devait partir, où elle en mourrait…S'éloigner à tout prix, disparaître surpasser cet amour construit bien trop rapidement sur cette relation malsaine…

_Elle devait trouver la force, la force de se libérer…_

**A suivre…**

**YEP ! Je sais énorme retournement de situation…**

**Pour ceux qui ne comprendrai pas le fait que Draw puisse encore ressentir de l'amour pour lui… il faut comprendre qu'il lui à apportait autant qu'il peut la faire souffrir… pour Draw toute cette souffrance n'est rien (elle à toujours vécu dans la douleur) face au sentiment de liberté qu'il à pu lui offrir, et surtout celui de se sentir vivante. Ici deux forces opposées s'affronte la vie et la mort Draw et le Patron... Ils sont perdu tout les deux dans un monde qu'ils n'ont pas choisi…**

**Apres trouveront-ils la force de se libérer de leurs chaînes ? Pour cela il faut que l'un d'entre eux meurt, Ils ont tous les deux bouleverser le monde de l'autre et seul la mort de l'un d'entre eux rétablira l'ordre...Après en auront-ils la force ? Le temps nous le dira !**

**A la prochaine ! Et merci encore !**

**Dracula-Smile.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Je sais je suis en retard…Mais voilà enfin le chapitre 8 ! Bonne Lecture !**

_Draw le savait elle n'aurait jamais la fin heureuse avec l'homme qu'elle pensait aimer…_

_Parce qu'il la dégouttait et l'horrifiait autant qu'il pouvait l'attirer._

_Elle devait partir, où elle en mourrait…S'éloigner à tout pris, disparaître surpasser cet amour construit bien trop rapidement sur cette relation malsaine…_

_Elle devait trouver la force, la force de se libérer…_

Leur baiser dura longtemps.

Aussi longtemps que leurs poumons leur permettaient.

Draw n'essaya pas de se débattre, prise au piège entre les bras de son geôlier. L'envie de vomir était toujours aussi présente mais atténuée par les rudes mouvements de lèvres du Patron. Ce baiser l'aidait à oublier, à oublier où elle était et dans quelle condition elle devait y rester…

Les mains du Patron jusque là emprisonnant son visage, glissèrent doucement vers les hanches de l'adolescente, caressant son ventre nu de dessins et arabesques fluides, glissant parfois jusqu'à la lisière de sa jupe Kilt pour remonter graduellement vers le corset élimé.

Ses doigts s'insinuèrent doucement sous le cuir pour atteindre l'un de ses seins qu'il pressa férocement arrachant un cri de volupté à sa prisonnière.

Draw ne s'était jamais autant hais, pourtant cette haine viscérale envers elle-même ne datait pas d'aujourd'hui…

Elle essaya d'attraper la main qui maltraitait son sein pour la sortir de sous le carcan sombre, mais la prise se fit plus forte, presque douloureuse.

« Ne recommence pas gamine, je t'en supplie ne recommence pas… »

Draw arrêta tout mouvement. Venait il de la…

« Je ne veux pas redevenir violent chaton, je t'ai assez _détruit_ pour aujourd'hui » murmura t'il contre la peau diaphane de sa nuque.

_Détruit__._

Le mot était si bien choisi…Il avait _détruit_ sa vie monotone, il avait _détruit _le restedeson innocence, il avait _détruit_ son cœur…

_**Il l'avait détruite.**_

Elle ferma les yeux, laissant sa tête endolorie par ses pleurs s'enfoncer dans les oreillers en satin.

« Que vas-tu faire de moi à présent ? » murmura-t-elle.

Il ne répondit rien se contentant de rependre ses baisers mouillés sur le buste encore recouvert.

Draw laissa ses doigts encore accrochés à la nuque de son bourreau dériver vers les mèches claires qui frisottaient à la base de son cou pour attirer son attention.

« Réponds-moi… »

Le temps sembla s'arrêter un court instant alors que le patron stoppait tout mouvement. Ses yeux perçants vinrent se perdre dans les prunelles jade de l'adolescente.

« Rien »

Un mot. Une seule syllabe.

Draw écarquilla les yeux.

« Comment ça rien ? Je ne comprends pas ? »

Le trentenaire attrapa brusquement les bras frêles et blancs autour de son cou, pour les plaquer brutalement sur les draps.

« Ne joue pas avec moi, ne te fais pas passer pour plus conne que tu l'es gamine. Je ne vais rien faire. Tu vas rester avec moi, putain ! Tu m'appartiens. »

Draw n'eut pas le temps de répondre, Il relâcha ses bras pour arracher violemment le cuir sur sa poitrine. Il s'empressa de poser sa bouche sur les mamelons dressés par la douleur de la déchirure, plongeant l'adolescente dans une transe brumeuse, qui l'empêcha de réfléchir convenablement.

Il connaissait son corps, il avait trouvé ses points faibles, il savait la soumettre.

Elle n'était qu'un pantin entre ses mains, elle ne réfléchissait plus, elle n'était plus que désir et volupté entre ses doigts…Et il le savait très bien.

Coups de langues et morsures se succédèrent sur sa poitrine hypersensible la faisant peu à peu perdre pied alors qu'elle ne pouvait plus retenir ses gémissements de plaisirs.

Les mains du patron devenues inactives se pressèrent jusqu'à la jupe courte pour la faire remonter jusqu'à ses hanche exposant la fine dentelle, dernière barrière entre lui et l'abîme des plaisirs.

Elle ne savait pas quoi faire... L'arrêter était au dessus de ses force, c'était trop bon, c'était lui c'était eux. ..Deux âmes identiques dans la douleur s'attirant et se repoussant à longueur de temps sans jamais atteindre la paix.

C_'était nocif, c'était exquis, __**c'était l'enfer qu'elle ne pouvait plus repousser…**_

Le patron passa ses doigts sur les lèvres intimes encore recouvertes par la dentelle sombre, laissant errer la pulpe de son majeur dans une danse frustrante en aucun cas faite pour la soulager…

« Tu résistes chaton, mais tu n'as jamais été aussi humide »

_Tu n'as jamais été aussi proche de succomber._

La pression se fit plus insistante renforçant l'exquise douleur sans la repaître.

Draw serra les draps avec force s'obligeant à garder le silence, elle ne voulait plus gémir, _elle ne voulait plus __**céder**__**.**_

Le rire grave et suave du patron emplit la pièce.

« Ahh gamine, tu n'aurais pas du faire ça... »

Il arracha le fin tissu de son sous-vêtement et plongea deux de ses doigts profondément dans son cœur juteux, il pompa frénétiquement attaquant la chaire de l'intérieur, frottant les parois sensibles avec dextérité obligeant Draw à psalmodier son surnom et à hurler son contentement.

« C'est ça gamine, laisse toi aller, laisse le te gagner tu en meurs d'envie. »

Draw sentit ses dernières barrières s'effriter, elle allait…

Il stoppa tout mouvement.

« NON ! »

Son rire.

« Oh si gamine ! » ricana-t-il.

Draw sentit ses parois intimes se resserrer frénétiquement à plusieurs reprises, avides d'une chose qui pourrait soulager la brûlure.

Elle essaya d'atteindre son centre brûlant pour se soulager elle-même, mais il retint sa main.

« Tututu Chaton, ne désobéit pas »

« Je t'en supplie, ça fait mal, si mal »

Elle commença à sangloter sous la frustration.

Toujours ce rire qui résonne dans la pièce presque silencieuse.

« Tu n'as qu'une chose à faire pour que je reprenne chaton… »

« Tout ce que tu veux, mais je t'en prie continue, c'est insupportable » pleurnicha-t-elle.

Le trentenaire laissa glisser ses doigts sur la peau tendre et rougie presque à vif, amplifiant la torture lancinante.

« Dis le, dis le à haute voix… »

« De quoi ? Dis moi je le ferais ? » supplia-telle.

_Adolescente désespérée entre les doigts du malin._

« Dis que tu m'appartiens »

Draw ouvrit brusquement les yeux.

« Non.. » laissa telle échapper dans un souffle.

« Trop tard gamine »

Il fit descendre son corps sur le sien jusqu'à ce que sa tête soit face à la chaire trempée, de ses doigts il écarta doucement les plis pour laisser son souffle froid toucher la peau brûlante.

Elle ne pu retenir son couinement.

« Arrête… »

« Tu n'as qu'une chose à dire Chaton… »

Et il recommença, souffle léger devenu agresseur sur la peau qui ne supportait plus aucun contact.

Draw pleura, essayant de toutes ses forces de ne pas le laisser gagner, mais c'était trop, tellement trop.

Alors dans un souffle elle laissa aller ses aveux pécheurs : « **Je t'appartiens** ».

« Tu vois quand tu veux gamine »

Et le mouvement libérateur repris, l'emmenant encore plus haut que le ciel encore plus loin que l'extase, le seul endroit ou le démon peut exercer ses jeux malsains… au plus chaud et profonds des enfers.

Elle jouit violemment sous les doigts virtuoses, _combien de femmes avait il contenté comme cela ?_

Draw retomba durement sur le lit, réalité après le rêve.

Elle lui avait cédé, elle ne pouvait plus revenir en arrière.

L'adolescente sentit les bras du patron s'enrouler autour de sa taille alors que son corps quittait les draps.

Il la porta jusqu'à la salle de bain, où il la déposa dans la gigantesque baignoire.

Il la rejoint peu après y avoir déposé les sels de bains posés sur les rebords de la cuve en porcelaine et d'avoir allumé l'eau. Le temps que celle-ci emplisse la baignoire, Draw pu constater que sa cheville avait triplé de volume depuis…

« Tu m'y a obligé, gamine »

Draw ne répondit pas, se contentant de s'enfoncer peu à peu dans l'eau qui remplissait peu à peu la cuve.

Elle sentit les doigts qui l'avaient délaissée revenir à la charge sur sa peau, l'obligeant à poser son dos contre le torse fin du trentenaire.

Entre ses jambes elle pouvait sentir l'étendu de son désir pour Elle, son désir qui alimentait le sien.

Deux mains calleuses vinrent recouvrir sa poitrine alors qu'il se plaçait convenablement pour glisser entre ses plis encore humide de son orgasme.

Il la baisa lentement…enfin si on pouvait encore appeler ça de la baise…C'était bien trop doux , trop tendre pour être nommer ainsi et Draw ne voulait absolument pas mettre un autre nom là dessus en sentant son cœur se serrer petit à petit au fil des coups de reins de plus en plus lents.

Ils jouirent ensemble cette fois là, perdus dans une bulle qu'elle aurait rêvé de créer quelques heures plus tôt mais qu'elle rêvait de **percer **à présent.

Alors que leurs gémissements d'allégresses s'étaient tus depuis un certain temps, un liquide coula le long de ses tempes.

« Qu'est ce que.. »

« Laisse toi faire gamine… »

Il glissa ses mains dans ses cheveux faisant mousser le produit –du shampooing ? – sur sa tête.

C'était tellement agréable, loin de toute cette violence qu'il avait pu lui faire subir en quelques jours seulement.

Draw sentit peu à peu ses paupières s'alourdir alors que la fatigue des dernières heures prenait le dessus, dans un dernier effort elle posa la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres depuis si longtemps :

« Est-ce qu'un jour tu me diras ton prénom? »

_Le silence._

« Tu n'avais qu'à le demander Chaton, moi, _c'est __**Octave**_ »

Et elle sombra.

**A suivre…**

**Plus que deux chapitres les enfants mouahaha !**


	9. Chapter 9

**MERCI INFINIMENT POUR TOUTE VOS GENTILLES REVIEWS, VOUS ETES LES MEILLEURS LECTEURS DU MONDE ! Je vous retrouve ici avec le dernier chapitre, le prochain étant l'épilogue….**

**On se retrouve en bas !**

Draw se réveilla seule. Les draps de satin s'entortillaient autour de ses jambes fines, empêchant tout mouvement, elle repoussa par un coup de pied le tissu soyeux.

En posant ses pieds sur le sol, la douleur dans sa cheville droite la fit défaillir la faisant sortir de cette aura cotonneuse qui l'avait fait sombrer dans la baignoire.

En passant la main dans ses cheveux sombre, elle porta son regard sur la porte à sa droite puis sur le lit sur lequel elle était assise.

Ou était il encore passé ? _et __qu'allait telle faire à présent__… retourner vers sa vie son _ancienne _vie ou s'enfoncer encore et encore dans ce jeu malsain dans lequel elle s'était fourrée…_

On toqua à la porte, la faisant sortir de ses pensées. Elle garda le silence mais la personne insista avec acharnement.

Draw murmura un « entrée » presque imperceptible, ce qui n'empêcha pas la personne d'ouvrir la porte avec brusquerie.

Draw n'aurait jamais cru tomber sur _cette personne_ en la laissant entrer.

« Tatiana, mais qu'est ce que tu fais la ? » siffla Draw avec affolement.

La Blonde Plantureuse ne dit pas un mot se contentant de venir s'asseoir à côté de l'adolescente.

« Tatiana..tu… »

« Tu dois partir, maintenant » la coupa telle.

« Quoi ? »

Draw fut surprise par le ton neutre et calme de la prostituée.

« Tu ne peux pas rester ici, sinon tu finiras comme nous ...» lui répondit la blonde en la regardant dans les yeux.

« Comment ça comme vous, je ne comprends pas ? »

Tatiana laissa échapper un rire grave, loin de la voix nasillarde que Draw avait pu entendre il y a quelques jours dans le club au rez-de-chaussée.

« Tu pensais pouvoir tant sortir comme ça, hein ? vivre à nos dépens, sous notre toit à moi et les filles en te contentant de baiser avec le patron !» cracha Tatiana avec véhémence.

_Putain de merde…_

« Qu'est ce qui te fais croire qu'Octa…Le Patron va donner mon cul aux clients en guise de jouet alors qu'il ne supporte déjà pas le fait que je m'éloigne ? » laissa échapper Draw avec acidité.

Le regard de Tatiana se durcit.

« Tu es bien trop naïve petite… tu as quoi ? 16 ans à tout casser, on y est toutes passées l'une après l'autre il nous a fait croire un court instant que l'on comptait pour lui, pour a la fin nous laisser entre les mains perverses d'hommes peu satisfaits par leurs femmes »dit elle une certaine tristesse raisonnant dans son discours et sa voix.

C'était comme un couteau enfoncé directement dans son cœur, une lame froide et acérée transperçant ses chaires sans une once de pitié faisant couler la vitalité que cette attention avait ravivé pour mieux la faire disparaître.

« _Tu n'as pas ta place _ici Draw, tu n'as pas à être là, ne fait pas la même erreur que nous autres ne te laisse pas avoir par ses beaux yeux, n'oublie pas ce qu'il est…tu ne peux pas le changer il a toujours était ainsi, dangereux, perfide et manipulateur, c'est un homme malsain petite, et il a déjà choisi sa vie, et ce n'est certainement pas toi qui y changera quelque chose »

Draw n'arrivait plus à respirer, ses genoux l'auraient sûrement lâchée si elle avait été debout.

Elle se sentait démunie, vide, tellement vide comme si le peu de vie qu'on lui avait insufflé ces derniers jours s'était volatilisé avec les mots cinglants de la beauté blonde à ses côté. Comme si ce court lapse de temps sur toute l'étendue de sa vie passé, présente et futur se résumait à cette ultime semaine.

_Elle s'était trompée… elle ne comptait toujours pas, elle était toujours invisible, elle ne méritait toujours pas d'être aimée…_

En remarquant son état Tatiana ricana.

« Tu ne t'attendais pas à de l'amour quand même, hein ? Elle s'esclaffa. Ahh petite sèche tes larmes, tu n'aurais pas survécu plus d'une journée dans ce monde, loin de cette chambre et de sa protection. »

Draw ne répondit pas. Elle avait bien trop mal, tellement mal qu'elle en aurait hurlé, un rictus dédaigneux s'afficha peu à peu sur ses lèvres alors que ses larmes se tarissaient.

« J'ai été conne non ? Comment moi une pauvre petite fille déboussolée, aurait elle pu plaire à un homme comme lui ? »

La prostituée resta muette, elle plongea sa main dans son décolleté y sortant le portable de l'adolescente avant de le jeter sur le lit à côté du corps recroquevillé de la jeune fille.

«Tiens, habilles toi, je te ramène, mon service ne reprends que dans deux heures. »

Draw prit soudain conscience de sa totale nudité, elle resserra alors les draps autour de sa poitrine en jetant un regard oblique à son téléphone.

En faisant cela elle rata l'ultime chance de voir la vérité sur le visage de la Blonde plantureuse.

Draw n'eut jamais l'opportunité de voir le sourire triomphant sur le visage de la belle Russe alors qu'elle quittait la chambre.

_La partie était terminée, elle pouvait enfin retrouver son statue de favorite._

Draw ralluma son portable.

30 appels manqués. Et d'une seule et même personne. _Louis__._

_Aucun un appel de son père, comme elle s'y attendait._

Elle n'essaya même pas de laisser un message après tout, cela faisait bien une semaine qu'elle avait disparu et personne de sa famille ne semblait pas s'en formaliser.

Elle se releva doucement s'appuyant sur son seul pied valide, traversant la pièce pour récupérer les vêtements qui avaient volés, la veille.

Draw ne pu retenir ses larmes plus longtemps alors qu'un frémissement de désir remontait le long de sa colonne vertébrale en souvenir de la nuit dernière.

Elle s'était sentie si belle entre ses doigts, _femme_, loin des sensations minimes que Cameron avait pu lui faire ressentir pendant leur relation, mais les deux cas n'était pas comparable… la seule personne à qui elle avait ouvert son cœur, n'était autre que l'homme qui l'avait bousillé aussi bien physiquement que mentalement.

A présent elle se rendait compte à qu'elle point elle avait pu faire fausse route avec Cameron… L'amour ne se résume pas à connaître une personne sur le bout des doigts ou à partager des moments de tendresses superficiels avec cette dernière, l'amour c'est ce qu'elle avait ressentit jusqu'à la nuit dernière… la liberté d'être soi, l'adrénaline et en même cette impression de ne faire qu'un avec l'être aimé…il ne suffit pas de connaître, il s'agit de ressentir de s'imprégner de l'âme de l'autre pour ne former qu'un seul et unique être, ressentir au delà de la passion, vivre l'osmose … c'est ce qu'elle avait ressenti avec Octave… mais tout cela était basé sur des mensonges… elle pensait l'avoir comprit, l'avoir sortit même un court instant de cette obscurité qui le définissait , mais elle n'avait fait que se perdre dans ses propres émotions…

A présent Draw en était sûre, elle ne pouvait pas aimer pour deux, elle devait – avait- besoin d'être aimée, elle ne voulait plus donner elle voulait recevoir, devenir égoïste, profiter, connaître le bonheur…

Les larmes continuèrent à couler, alors qu'elle enfilait un à un les vêtements affriolants, tout cela lui semblait si loin a présent…

En ouvrant la porte elle découvrit Tatiana en train d'observer ses ongles fraîchement peints en rose,une paire de béquilles posée contre le mur à côté d'elle.

« Tu as fini ? »

« Oui… »

Quand elles arrivèrent en bas, Draw jeta un regard à la salle illuminée seulement par des néons aux formes subjectives, réalisant enfin ou elle s'était trouvée jusqu'à présent…

Elle aurait voulu voir une dernière fois le patron, comprendre pourquoi il l'avait voulu elle et pas une autre si au finale, pour lui, elles étaient toutes les mêmes… comme Tatiana semblait l'insinuer.

« Où est-il ? » souffla Draw dans un dernier élan masochiste.

« Pas ici en tout cas. Sûrement à la recherche d'un autre trophée pour sa collection, après tout, nous commençons à manquer de chaire fraîche, c'est sûrement pour ça qu'il s'est tourné vers une jeunette dans ton genre !»

Un autre coup en pleine poitrine.

« Ramène-moi. »

Dans la voiture Draw ne quitta pas la ville des yeux, redécouvrant Paris. Rien n'avait changé... C'est comme si le temps passé là bas n'avait duré qu'une seconde, et dans un sens il pouvait être vu comme cela… elle s'était enfermée dans une bulle, avec lui, convoitant la chaleur qu'il avait bien voulu lui offrir.

« Alors, où est ce que tu habites ? »

« Je ne rentre pas chez moi. »

« Ou veux-tu que je te laisse alors ? » répliqua la blonde agacée.

« Chez un ami. »

Tout le reste du voyage se passa dans le silence le plus complet, -hormis la musique de pouffiasse qui hurlait dans l'habitacle- Draw se contentant de lui indiquer le chemin avec ses mains jusqu'à l'endroit voulu.

Tatiana disparu aussitôt qu'elles arrivèrent à destination, comme un mirage.

_Comme si tout cela n'avait jamais eu lieu._

Draw resta un moment devant la porte de l'immeuble n'osant pas franchir cette étape décisive.

Pourtant, le froid lui mordait la peau, sa petite tenue ne la protégeant pas du vent rêche qu'avait déposé l'automne.

Ici, Elle ne pouvait plus faire marche arrière.

Elle ne pourrait plus faire semblant d'éviter un homme de plus de 10 ans son aîné alors qu'elle ne pensait qu'à le revoir au coin d'une rue après leur interaction au Pub de Mathieu, elle ne pourrait plus se perdre dans ses yeux à la lueur obscure, elle ne ressentirait plus la crainte et le dégoût- l'_amour_\- malsain en sentant ses mains la serrer avec force, elle ne craindrait plus jamais mort .

_Car est-ce vraiment vivre, lorsque que toute émotion nous a quittée ?_

De toute façon, elle n'avait plus rien a perde ou a espérer à présent.

Enfin, elle sonna, appuyant sur l'interphone portant le nom des Sanchez.

_« Oui ? »_

_« Louis…c'est Draw… »_

_Elle entendit le micro s'éteindre aussitôt, les pas rapides se firent entendre peu après dans la cage d'escalier, avant que la porte devant elle s'ouvre brusquement._

_« Draw…Oh mon dieu »_

_Il la tira vers lui avec délicatesse faisant attention à ce que Draw ne souffre pas, il la serra fort contre son torse, emprisonnant son corps dans une cage douce et chaude,_réconfortante.

« Dieu, j'ai eu tellement peur Draw…j'ai imaginé le pire, tu ne répondais pas à mes messages et la dernière fois où je t'ai vu tu étais complètement déboussolé, j'ai cru.. .J'ai cru qu'il était trop tard que tu avais fait l'irréparable Draw… j'ai appelé tes parents, la police, mais rien n'y faisait, personne n'a bougé…quand les flics on appelé ta putain de famille, ils ont dit que tu avais sûrement fugué et que ça ne servait à rien de te chercher ! Que tu reviendrais automatiquement, comme la dernière fois… Mais merde Draw, je suis devenu fou, tu répondais au moins à mes message la première fois ! »

Draw répondit à son étreinte avec force, la chaleur de Louis s'infiltrant dans son cœur mort.

C'était si bon…

Il la fit entrer et eut la délicatesse de ne poser aucune question sur ses vêtements ou sa cheville disloquée, cependant Draw savait qu'il finirait par les poser…Plus tard.

« Mes parents fêtent leur anniversaire de Mariage, j'ai l'appart' pour deux semaines, tu peux dormir dans la chambre d'ami, je ne pense pas que tu ai envie de retourner chez ton enculé de père… »

« Je ne voudrais pas abuser de ta gentillesse, Louis… »

« PUTAIN DRAW, écoute moi, j'ai vécu l'horreur pendant une semaine, je ne savais pas où tu étais personne ne savait où tu étais putain de merde ! Tu le sais Draw, je sais que tu le sais… Je t'aime depuis le premier jour et je n'ai jamais cessé de t'aimer, alors je t'en supplie pour une fois cède moi quelque chose –vu que tu ne me céderas jamais ton cœur- accepte de rester, au moins un peu, j'ai… Besoin de toi… » Explosa t-il.

Draw sentit sa gorge se nouer…merde, elle avait vu juste… pourquoi… la seule personne qui était prête à lui donner ce qu'on lui avait jamais accordé ne pouvait pas être l'homme pour lequel elle aurait tout abandonné… ?

Elle sentit ses yeux se remplir de larmes à nouveau.

Putain d'hormones adolescentes…

« Louis, je suis tellement désolée… »

« Oh putain Draw je t'en supplie ne pleure pas… je ne supporte pas de te voir pleurer… »

Repoussant les béquilles à côté d'elle, il vint s'accroupir devant le corps secoué de sanglots. Louis repoussa les mains qui cachaient le visage luisant de larmes et posa ses doigts sous le menton de la jeune fille pour revoir à nouveaux ses grands orbes verts.

« Hey ! Quoi que tu fasses Draw, même si tu me fais souffrir, ce n'est pas grave, je suis près à tout encaisser pour toi…_je t'aime putain_ ! »

Draw garda son regard planté dans les iris sombres de son ami d'enfance… Elle y voyait tout ce qu'elle voulait qu'un homme y ressente… pourquoi la vie était elle si injuste… que se soit pour lui ou pour elle…

Louis pourrait lui offrir tout ce qu'elle avait toujours rêvé d'avoir, du soutien de l'amour de l'attention…

Alors, elle attrapa le t-shirt usé à l'effigie d'un personnage de Marvel , et posa délicatement ses lèvres enflées par le sel de ses larmes contre les lèvres fines de l'hispanique.

C'était doux…différent, loin de l'explosion de passion qu'elle avait pu ressentir avec lui –elle n'avait plus la force de prononcer ou bien même de penser à son prénom- c'était agréable mais il y manquait le plus important...

Il y manquait l**'amour****.**

Mais Draw avait fait son choix, elle devenait égoïste, elle voulait recevoir, elle ne voulait plus donner.

De toute façon elle ne pouvait plus, son cœur avait été volé puis broyé par les mains de Satan lui-même.

_Satan sous sa forme humaine…_

**A suivre…**

**MOUAHAHAHA on se retrouve pour l'épilogue, les amis… et…*suspense* Il y aura bien une partie 2 ! Elle sortira pendant les vacances de la toussaint…**

**Bisous,**

**Dracula-Smile.**


	10. Epilogue

**Coucou tout le monde ! J'espère que vous allez bien ! Et bien que dire…c'est la fin d'une aventure aujourd'hui, nous sommes à l'épilogue les GILRZ ! x)**

**Je tenais à vous remercier une fois encore pour tout vos commentaires (la plus belle récompense que je puisse avoir ! j'espère que pour le dernier chapitre certaines personnes me laisseront une review en guise de cadeau de fin : ''') ! )**

**La dessus je vous dis bonne lecture et à dans un mois, POUR LA PARTIE 2 ! mouahahahahah**

**Chapitre non corrigé***

**EPILOGUE- fin de la partie 1.**

**Sex and love and guns light a cigarette- Chapitre 10 :**

_Une nouvelle chance._

**4 mois plus tard …**

« J'ai passé une excellente soirée. »

« Tu sais que je ferrai n'importe quoi pour te rendre heureuse »

Draw se retourna prestement, tombant directement dans le regardant sombre et pourtant étrangement lumineux de son petit –ami.

_Elle ne s'y ferais jamais, pensa-t-elle._

A vrai dire elle n'arrivait pas à réaliser ce que la vie lui laissait enfin goutter depuis quelques mois, tout était si loin de l'existence qu'elle avait pu mener par le passé.

Tout avait tellement changé depuis cette fameuse semaine.

Le jour où Draw était venu trouver refuge chez Louis, elle avait pris la décision de ne plus jamais laisser les aléas de la vie dicter ses moindre faits et gestes !

A présent elle pouvait être libre, _une autre personne_.

Une personne banale, avec un petit ami gentil et respectueux, ne voulant que son bonheur …une personne sans problème, sans aucune crainte, une adolescente affectueuse et sociable.

Tout ce qu'elle n'avait pas pu être avant cet instant propice.

Elle avait été obligée de tout lui raconter de A à Z, la rencontre dans le bar, les mois de craintes à fuir une ombre, le bordel, les nuits de sexes et cette odeur de cigarette omniprésente.

Néanmoins Draw n'avait pas eu la force de dire **la ****vérité**, la seule et unique...celle de _ses sentiments._

Elle les avait gardés sous silence, un secret préservé avec soin dans une chance de les voir s'évanouir avec le temps, mais rien ne pouvais y changer ils étaient là, persistants et indomptables au plus profond de son être, comme une morsure, un douloureux rappel de ce qu'elle n'arrivait pas à oublier…

Le pire c'était la nuit, lorsque les bras de Louis entouraient sa taille avec douceur et vénération pour qu'elle puisse passer une nuit paisible. Alors, ses yeux se fermaient et son inconscient prenait le dessus sur la réalité alors les mains ambrées de l'hispanique prenaient une teinte pale, ses doigts s'allongaient et devenaient plus rugueux, plus durs. Le souffle dans son cou ne se contentait plus d'être mentholé, il se teintait de nicotine et ses lèvres aux lieux d'effleurer son cou avec bienveillance, laissaient aller les dents dans des morsures violentes laissant couler le sens et la passion sur son corps frémissant, alors elle entendait _la voix,_ cette voix qui l'avait insultée, torturée, rabaissée même... mais qui lui avait surtout fait l'amour, charmée et désirer un langage cru et salace qu'elle n'avait jamais envisagé d'apprécier.

Alors, la culpabilité était telle qu'elle n'arrivait plus à respirer.

Louis était tout ce qu'elle avait toujours voulu, drôle, doux, attentionné et aimant. Pourtant rien n'y faisait son cœur, son corps, son être appartenait à une seule et même personne…

« Je suis désolée, je ne peux pas monter aujourd'hui mes parents m'attendent… »

« Ca ne fait rien je comprends… »

_Draw avait fini par retourner chez elle lorsque les parents de Louis étaient rentrés de vacances, elle n'avait alors pas eu d'autre choix que de rejoindre la famille qu'elle ne considérait pas comme la sienne. Son absence n'avait rien changé, à vrai dire lorsqu'elle avait passé la porte c'est comme si elle n'était jamais partie, personne n'avait cherché à savoir où elle était partie pendant presque un mois, elle était toujours l'erreur, l'intruse._

_Cependant Draw n'eut pas à supporter cela encore très longtemps, deux mois plus tard pour ses 18 ans, elle pu enfin quitter cet enfer, voler de ses propres ailes, Louis l'avait aidée à chercher un appartement, elle avait fini par trouver une ancienne chambre de bonne au coin d'une ruelle minuscule, mais tellement plus accueillante que ce qu'elle n'avait jamais connu._

« Je passe te voir demain à la première heure »

« Avec le petit dej' au moins ? » plaisanta-t-elle.

« Pour qui me prends tu ! »

Louis attrapa la taille fine de l'adolescente la plaquant contre son torse en enfouissant sa tête au creux de son épaule.

« Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point tu me rends heureux. »

Draw ne répondit rien, se contentant d'agripper le tissu de la chemise en lin qu'il portait avec insistance. Dieu qu'elle pouvait s'en vouloir ! Il ne méritait pas ça… Il méritait une fille qui ne voyait que lui, une fille qui l'aimerait comme lui, l'aimerait, une fille qui n'était tout simplement pas **elle**, une adolescente détruite amoureuse de la douleur et du péché qu'un seul homme pouvait lui offrir.

_Quand Draw lui avait tout raconté Louis n'avait pas dit un mot, il s'était contenté de la regarder dans les yeux, l'écoutant avec attention, respectant la distance qu'elle lui imposait pour pouvoir lui parler. A la fin de son long discours, il s'était contenté de la prendre dans ses bras et de lui murmurer des mots doux…Putain, il n'avait même pas eu un mouvement de dégoût... de répugnance envers elle. Même en sachant tout ça, il continuait de la regarder comme si elle, une putain de dépressive paranoïaque, était la cinquième merveille du monde…_

Putain de merde…Elle ne le méritait tellement pas…

Il lui dit au revoir avec un doux baisé avant de disparaître dans l'obscurité ambiante, comme un _mirage_.

Draw monta jusqu'à son appartement. Se dirigeant directement vers la salle de bain se contentant de balancer sa veste et ses clés sur le vieux canapé troué face à la porte.

A l'abri dans l'écrin blanc ivoire qu'était la petite pièce elle dézippa sa petite robe noire, jeta ses doc' contre le mur à l'aide d'un coup de pied et fit glisser ses bas résille jusqu'au sol froid.

Elle respira un grand coup avant de se tourner rapidement vers le miroir à pied.

_Ça lui faisait toujours aussi mal…_

Draw ne porta aucun regard à sa silhouette menue, elle n'arrivait pas à décrocher ses yeux de la seule et unique lettre encrée juste au dessus de la bordure de sa culotte sombre.

Portant ses doigts au tatouage, elle dessina du bout des doigts l'écriture d'encre.

_**Un « O », seulement un « O »**__…_

_Lorsque Louis remarqua le tatouage pour la première fois il y a quelques semaines, Draw continua à lui mentir ouvertement…_

_« Qu'est ce que cette lettre signifie mon cœur ? » lui murmura-t-il avec douceur alors que ses doigts dérivaient sur le ventre plat._

_Draw resta silencieuse quelques minutes avant de répondre._

_« Elle signifie mon abandon à ta personne, le « __oui »__ que j'ai osé prononcer… »_

_Louis laissa échapper un léger rire, ou l'amour qu'il portait pour la jeune femme dans ses bras était tout à fait palpable._

_« Je t'aime tant Draw »_

_**Elle ne répondit pas.**_

Draw sursauta lorsque le bruit de son interphone raisonna dans l'appartement silencieux. Elle enfila rapidement le peignoir cotonneux accroché à la porte, se dirigeant directement à la fenêtre qui donnait directement sur la rue.

Son cœur rata un battement en découvrant la personne à sa porte…

« Louis , mais qu'est ce que tu fais là, tu n'étais pas attendu chez toi ? »

« Je viens de me rendre compte que j'avais oublié de te dire quelque chose alors j'ai rebroussé le chemin »

Draw s'accouda à la rambarde pour le distinguer un peu mieux dans l'obscurité.

« Et cette chose c'est ? »

« Tu peux descendre ? Je veux te regarder dans les yeux en te le disant. »

« Qu'est ce que tu peux être chiant parfois ! »

Draw roula des yeux en souriant quand elle l'entendit rire.

Elle ne prit pas la peine de se rhabiller se contentant d'enfiler une paire de chaussons pour que ses pieds ne rencontrent pas le goudron dur, froid et sale du trottoir.

En arrivant en bas elle eu juste le temps d'ouvrir la porte avant qu'il ne l'attrape par le bras et la soulève.

De toute sa force, jusqu'à ce qu'elle enroule, par sa propre volonté, ses jambes autour de sa taille.

Draw écarta son visage du sien, un sourire gigantesque plaqué au visage.

« Alors, qu'est ce que tu me veux l'espagnol ? »

Il rigola avant de l'embrasser à nouveau.

« AAhh Dios Mio ! Tu me brises le cœur querida ! plus sérieusement, mon amour, je voulais juste te dire que je t'aime. »

« Tu te fous de ma gueule, tu m'as fait descendre à moitié à poil pour me dire ça ? » éructa-t-elle.

Elle lui tapa l'épaule en lui faisant un doigt d'honneur, alors que Louis resserrait son emprise sur sa taille fine, pour la faire tourner dans les airs.

« Ahh ! Draw tu me rends fou »

Ils rirent longtemps.

Tellement longtemps que Draw en oublia tout pendant quelques instants.

Louis était **le bon choix**, sa nouvelle chance, cette chance d'être enfin heureuse même si pour cela elle devait vivre dans le mensonge.

Elle pensa à son tatouage, au « O » indélébile gravé sur sa peau… Octave serait toujours là, son initiale était encrée sur sa peau comme son être sur son âme.

Cette marque était là pour lui rappeler, ce qu'il lui avait fait ressentir, ce qu'il lui avait fait vivre, Il était elle autant qu'elle resterait lui, deux âme sœurs perdues dans la douleur sourde de leurs sentiments inavoués.

Il n'avait pas voulu d'elle, elle ne courrait pas après lui, à quoi bon…

Ils étaient **nocifs **l'un pour l'autre, du poison injecté directement dans leurs veines à chaque baisé, à chaque caresse, un rappel douloureux de ce qu'ils ne pouvaient pas s'offrir, de ce qu'il n'avait pas voulu lui donner.

Alors pour la première fois en quatre mois de relation, Draw fut la première à engendrer le contact, _un baiser, un seul et unique baiser._

Elle l'embrassa délicatement sachant que la passion n'était faite pour une personne comme Louis.

Si il en fut surpris, il n'en montra rien…il se contenta de poser ses mains sur ses joue répondant à son baiser amoureusement.

_Oui, Louis était définitivement sa nouvelle chance, et ce garçon méritait tout le bonheur du monde…même si celui-ci reposait sur un mensonge égoïste._

Perdue dans leur baisé aucun des deux adolescents ne remarqua l'éclat de lune se refléter directement dans une surfasse opaque réfléchissante, ni même la langue de fumée qui s'échappa de la cendre rougie.

Ne faisant qu'un avec l'obscurité un homme observait le jeune couple s'embrassant avec ardeur.

Son regard était insondable sous ses lunettes noires, néanmoins la crispation de sa mâchoire laissait entendre que ce qu'il observait le répugnait au plus au point.

Le patron tira une dernière latte, avant d'écraser sa cigarette sur la chaussée.

_Elle n'avait pas le droit…Elle lui appartenait, à lui et rien qu'à lui._

Un sourire malsain apparu sur les lèvres fines et tentatrices du meurtrier.

« Oh chaton…tu n'aurais jamais du me défier… » Son murmure se perdant dans les bruits de la ville.

_Et ça elle allait bientôt le découvrir…car cette homme était à jamais gravé dans son âme, au plus profond d'elle-même._

_Indélébile._

_Après tout elle lui appartenait, à jamais._

_« N'oublie jamais gamine, je te __**vois**__, tu ne peux pas m'échapper, ma propriété, pas celle d'un autre… »_

_Un rire, la douleur, puis l'obscurité._

**ET VOILA ! Ceci marque la fin de « Sex and love and guns light a cigarette » merci de m'avoir suivi le long de cette aventure et j'espère vous retrouver dans un mois pour la partie 2 qui se passe 4 ans plus tard !**

**Je dédicace ce chap à ma petite Joh, qui malgré les expériences douloureuse a su toujours relevé la tête et aller de l'avant, et j'espère que se chapitre lui fera comprendre qu'on ne peu rien faire contre l'amour et qu'elle n'est coupable de rien !**

**Je vous fais d'énorme BISOOUUUS ! Et à bientôt**

**Votre dévouée Aleksa, allias Dracula-Smile, pour vous servir.**

_**.**_


	11. Important

Hey ! Ca vous étonne de me retrouver ici n'est ce pas xDDD ?

Et bien je publie ce petit message pour vous annoncer que cette Fanfiction à était ENTIEREMENT corrigée ! X33 !

Je tiens a remercier mes deux magnifiques et incroyables bétas qui ont eu la patience de supporter mon manque de confiance (j'ai manqué de supprimer ma FF plusieurs fois.. ) et surtout celle de relever chaque faute pour les faire disparaître une à une...

DONC MERCI INFINIMENT A SWEET INKSANITY, Ma petite Joh qui supporte son PPPEDDRROOOOOO a longueur de temps sur Skype;) (Allez lire ses fic C EST UN ORDRE , ELLE A UNE PLUME SENSATIONNEL ! )

ET MA MEILLEURE AMIE , ALLIAS LE TALLULOH qui a un talent fou en dessin et que vous pouvez retrouver sur FB avec sa page « The Paper Dragon» n'hésiter pas a y jeter un œil ça vos le coup croyez moi ! 3

Sur ceux, Merci à vous, pour toutes vos reviews, vous êtes de merveilleux lecteurs, je ne sais comment vous montrer toute ma gratitude !

A la prochaine mes chatons 3

Dracula-Smile

PS : La partie deux est disponible sur le site sous le nom de It's like you're my mirror ! Et vous pouvez trouver un OS bonus qui s'intitule « Little Girl »


End file.
